Preacognitis Black
by Hydratedcrayon
Summary: Mysterious appearance of a robed assassin will forever etch herself into the history of Remnant. Team RWBY is caught in the middle of things so far beyond them. It's about choice. Betrayal runs deeps. As does perversion. This is about vengeance, and blood.
1. Condemnation

Premise: RWBY Universe is as it should be. My OC and her universe comes crashing down. She comes to Remnant due to hearing of exceptional warriors. Not much care for anything beyond this. Events chain together. Why? Why not. Why not is MY premise. It goes with the flow. It's interesting to see how a being that I'm familiar with that I created interacts with 4 different beings I understand that I did not create... Let's begin my crap...

Modriot after hearing vague tales of the world of Remnant, Modriot makes it a point to go there. She reaches into her pouch on her left side, pulls out a light pink crystalline rock. Places it on the ground while still holding it. Resonates her magic with it. Glyphs appear on the space below the rock. She closes her eyes, and is sent to Remnant. Opens her eyes, and appears by a river. Darts her head around to assess her surroundings. Discovers a short stone bridge behind her leading over the river. She then notices the top of the central building of what would be discovered as Beacon. She begins her walk there.

Upon arriving at its outskirts, she darts behind a tree, peeking over observing the congregating students. She thinks, "damn. How will I handle this? Heh. No matter."

Casually leaves the tree and walks to the central spire. Upon her arrival to the main entrance, she cloaks. Stays low, enters the main hall. Looks around and notices a spiral stair case. Deactivates cloaking and ascends the stairs. Arriving at the top, there is a door there. She simply opens it and walks in. Mostly dark. Just a table and a pair of chairs. With a white plate in the center with crumbs. A man with white hair and a cane walks in.

She turns towards him.

He sternly asks why she is here. She chuckles and asks "Hmm.. Why... Don't you find out?"

He takes a deep breath. Sets his coffee down, and says, "do you know what it is we do here?" To what Modriot says in response is "I don't care child.. Ha." Quickly walks up to him, and in that instant impales him with her left hand/arm. Makes a fist. Smiles and removes her hand. He collapses and is dead before he hit the ground. Then realizing that was likely the headmaster, she flees out of the window, landing on the ground below. Just as the alarms go off, you hear a scream saying Ozpin. "Well fuck" says Modriot. Team RWBY looks out side of a ground level window, and sees Modriot with her left hand covered in blood. They notice her looking around as well as other students panic. Yang takes point and goes outside to confront Modriot. Yang asks Modriot who she is. To her reply is "not that it matters" and grabs her primary blade on her right hip and charges Yang and slashes towards her at a 35 degree angle hitting her face. Modriot jumps back. Yang grabs her face, collapses to her knees riving in pain with blood dripping from the horizontal slash would on her face. Blake immediately jumps into action with both parts of Gambol shroud in hand. Modriot notices her intervention and strikes Blake with a jab. Blake blocks her punch with her Gambol Shroud. Both the scabbard and blade crossed to make a X shape. In a broken voice, laments as to why Modriot is doing this. Modriot grabs Blake's Gambol Shround with her off hand, and knees her in the stomach. Her guard breaks. Modriot grabs her single handedly by her muffler. Continually knees her in the stomach. Horizontally kicks her while releasing her hold sending Blake flying about 7 yards away.

Ruby is still in shock, and hides beneath the window still.

Weiss casually walks out Myrtenaster in hand. It's chamber revolves. Aims it at Modriot and proclaims "you seriously don't think you're getting out here alive so you?" Modriot pauses and says, Ozpin didn't. Weiss in that instant relaxes her stance in shock and lowers myrtenaster just a few inches. In turn Modriot runs full swing to Weiss and kicks her. Weiss blocks. Modriot appears behind her. Weiss reacts and pivots.. Only feels a sharp pain and notices a small silver dagger in her side. She drops Myrtenaster and collapses. Looks over at the still unconscious Blake. Yang is still covering her face breathing heavily with a furious expression leaned against the wall. Weiss loses conscious. Modriot relaxes her aggressive stance. Looks around and tells her self "well what mess of sorts did I get myself into now?"

She notices Yang, approaches her, and asks Yang as to why she doesn't attack. Yang's response is muddled by pain. But says "screw you". Modriot exhales and closes her eyes. Immediately grabbing yang by her hair and drags her about 20 yards away from the Beacon main entrance. Much to Yang's violence protest... Modriot tells her to stay put. Modriot finds Blake, grabs her by the back of head, and turns her head towards herself. She notices a small streak of blood running from one side of her mouth. Modriot licks it off of her, while releasing Blake's head. Modriot remarks haphazardly to herself that her blood just might do and comments how it tastes dirty.

Ruby is still hiding. Breaking down.

Modriot looks up at Beacon. Sets the building ablaze.

As night falls, RWBY still in their place. Either asleep or not conscious. Modriot is resting against a tree with her mantle off. Watching Beacon crumble with the crackling of embers and sounds of collapse. Exhales and closes her eyes. Quietly but firmly exclaims... "You didn't need to get involved. You could of just walked away. Now you lay dying. Absurd mess. What a waste here..."

Ruby finally decides to see the after math... She sees her comrades fallen. Academy utterly destroyed and ablaze... She quivers... Heart racing... Cold feet... Shakes more... Falls down... Holds her head and screams NO! NO!

Modriot hears this... Casually gets up and goes over to Ruby... Puts her right boot on her head and shoves her over and says. "Quit it kid. Nothing else happens here."

Ruby, in utter shock completely accepts her death is imminent. She asks Modriot why do all of this? Modriot simply says that Ozpin is a war criminal and she was sent there to eliminate him and destroy his academy. This, being and out right lie of course.

Ruby states that doesn't make any sense. Modriot says it doesn't have to. Modriot points to Weiss and says "their wounds are superficial. They'll come to soon" Ruby doubting this, exclaims how she can't forgive this. Modriot says she doesn't expect her to. Just to understand and move on. If I was truly here here to kill you, I wouldn't have killed them. And we wouldn't be having this trivial exchange of words. Ruby in utter disbelief begins to hyperventilate. Modriot uppercuts her knocking her out cold. She laments that she's had enough of this. It was fun until you all got involved.

Now pitch dark out... Fires burning out... She decides to head out. She heads into down.

Weiss suddenly gasps and springs back to. Grips the dagger. Props her self up with Myrtenaster, and limps toward blake. Weiss tells Blake to wake up repeatedly. Blake snaps to, wipes her mouth, stands up. Her and Weiss go to Yang. Yang's arm is still over her face. Weiss grabs Yang's arm and moves it down. Yang is awake and looks at Weiss and Blake with a smile with one eye open. And gestures to wait.

Blake questions Yang and Weiss as to who Modriot was.

Convinced Ruby never got involved the group goes to class room window to discover that Ruby is on the ground. Appearing unharmed. Yang crouches by Ruby and picks her up and carries her towards the river where Modriot first arrived. The rest follows.

During their hairy journey Weiss asserts Modriot must be found. Blake notices a glowing orb in the distance.


	2. Choice

Team RWBY now regrouped

At the portal take a poll as to enter it or not. Yang with her left eye closed and heavy breathing, says that they should proceed with caution. Weiss exhibits strong protest. Her blood stains her dress profusely... Shivering. Blake, the most composed takes initiative. Yes. They're going in. Ruby remains silent.

Blake sternly enters the portal. The rest immediately and instinctively follow.

They arrive on a Barron beach. Silent waves. A walkway of stone connects the shore to a monstrous in size cathedral about 75 yards out into the water. Dark sky and a small nip in the air. Utter silence aside from the wind.

Yang struts forward and release her face bearing her wound. She shows a intense look of enrage on her face; walks up the path fists clenched. Ruby immediately follows her but maintains a distance. She exclaims that she has no idea what's good on, and that they should seek outside help. Yang grunts and yells that that time is over. Yang approaches the door. A massive stone door. She pushes it open, enters and looks around.

Weiss and Blake discuss their situation. Blake questions where they've ended up. Weiss says it resembles Vacuo outskirts. Blake gestures to head inside. Weiss johns in. Blake follows.

Modriot walking around downtown Vale attracts concern. She hears citizens comment on her left arm which has been soiled with Ozpin's blood. As she walks down the street she darts her head around looking at people with a offended look. She indirectly yells you savages...

Decides she needs to remove the blood from her arm, she turns around the block and heads back to the out skirts where she first arrived.

Team RWBY cautiously progresses in the long hall of this cathedral. Weiss, heavily breathing collapses on all fours. She immediately says she'll be fine. She mentions the pillars supporting the ceilings. She limps over to one and sits against it. Yang urges to her continue. Weiss protests and says she won't be of much use. Blake in much protest... Walks away...Weiss grabs Myrtenaster and wields it.

Ruby Brandishes Crescent Rose. And cautiously, yet haphazardly progresses in.

Yang states the obvious; we must find her get answers. Ruby nods in agreement, and adds on "I need answers! I fled. Rather, I hid. I'm not afraid, but I need to know!"

Blake takes a glazed look at Ruby; Ruby looks exasperated as if waiting for Blake to say something...

They reach the end of the main hall where a stone throne on a slightly elevated area.

Weiss regains her composure. Limps to them using her rapier as a cane. Blake rushes over and throws Weiss's arm over her shoulder and regroups.

They all look around in awe. Now aware of where they are...somewhat.

Yang notes how it looks like a dead end. Weiss proclaims in anger that she didn't come all the way to chase an enemy down, yet make an enemy to begin with. She laments how she should of taken a desk job in Atlas. Blake mentions to Weiss how she doesn't mean that. She goes on to mention how herself would be here had she not taken the same path.

Ruby mentions Modriot must be here if this is where that portal landed us. Blake says she has a plan. "I'll stay behind this throne. Weiss, you sit on the throne. Ruby? You get on the ceiling." Ruby looks up and says "how would I do that?" Blake says "see those lengths of chains? Perch up there. Ruby. Go. Get up there.

With Weiss on the throne, Blake behind it, and Ruby above; Blake says, here is what we'll do. First, wait. Next when Modriot..if.. She comes thr- Yang cuts her off and says "Umm where do I fit into this?"

Blake smiles and says, stay by the doors. When she enters, grab her and hold on no matter what. Yang says "yeah!" As she pounds her fists together.

Right. Says Blake. When she comes through, Yang, you grab her. In this instant, Weiss, use your glyphs from you all the way to her. Ruby. Jump down, and ride the glyphs and deliver the final blow. Yang, move away as quickly as possible. And I'll strike if she gets too close. Weiss, you can't move, so I'll defend you. Yang, you're in constant danger as soon as you make contact. Yang playfully says "thrillll seeeeker..." Weiss face palms. And says "just make sure to time it right, Yang. I won't hold back... And somehow.. If things go south, if you're able to walk..I mean if Ruby doesn't kill you on accident... Use your semblance to strike her down...

Yang mentions that, that won't be necessary. She says "Ruby won't miss" Ruby looks down and says "I'll do my best... But you have to listen to me... Yang you must move quickly... And I'll only be able to strike once..."

Blake asks everyone, are they ready. Affirmative grunts are heard. They are all in agreement. Yang shouts across the hall. "Let's give this bitch payback!"


	3. Desolate

Modriot now stumbling through downtown Vale as if injured, is highly perturbed by people in her vicinity. She pauses walking on the sidewalk on a Main Street and looks around with one eye closed. She darts her gaze around. Clearly having a break down, she locates an alley and bolts down it. Rests her back against the wall. She thinks to her self, "escalation. My word. Never been wanted by an entire continent before. Well recently.. I stick out too much. Destruction of a institution, murder, attempted murder... And no witnesses? Too easy perhaps. No I won't get out of this easily. I didn't want to do anything past silencing Ozpin. Ha. The life I lead... One problem at a time."

She stealth-fully leans in and out to avoid being seen, both observing and looking for an opening. Darts back in and sits down. She notices a puddle at her feet. She cups the water over her left arm to wash away the blood. She figures she'll need to blend in before she attracts too much attention.

She stands up and removes her mantle, folds up and sets on the ground. Next up her vambraces and gauntlets. Places on top of her folded mantle.

She looks for a place to put them. She notices the brick wall interior of the alley has loose fitting stones. She grabs her blade from behind her back and prys a few bricks out letting them hit the ground; she manages to make a sizable hole in the wall. She aggressively grabs her mantle and stuffs in the hole. Followed by her vambraces and gauntlets. She sheathes her blade.

The mostly dark alley isn't attracting any attention. Worst thing happening is people simply walking past it. She still needs a way to safeguard her equipment and garb, so she removes her belt with attached sectioned coat-tails and with her pistol and blade. She hangs the belt over her left arm. She removes the pistol and sets on the ground. She stuffs her belt into the crevice. She removes her sleeves shirt, bearing only wicking-bandages underneath. That goes in the crevice.

Now with only her leggings and boots, she approaches a stash of old cargo boxes in the rear of the alley and sees they have a tan cloth covering. She grabs that fashions a mantle of it. Dawns it, and throws the hood up. Takes a look out side, reaches at her right side... Slightly shocked she realizes she left her Kodachi on the ground. She picks it up with her left hand and conceals it under her makeshift cloak. Picks up her pistol with her right hand, also conceals it. She immediately darts out of the alley. She comes to a casual pace when she reaches the walkway. She heads directly away from the alley for a cross street. Immediately notices a tavern. She heads to the entrance. A individual walks out and right past her as he's looking back and laughing. The moment he turns back and beside her, she drops her sheathed Kodachi and instantly rifles his money pouch. He backs up and apologizes and asks "did I do that?" She chuckles and says no while avoiding eye contact. It's fine.

She stuffs the pouch in her legging's pocket, and quickly picks up her blade. She says "I'm not from...around here.." He ignores her and continues on his way. She enters the tavern and immediately sits down at the bar. Other patrons as well as the tenders seem occupied. She turns her attention to the screen in the corner of the room. The reporter announces her self as Lisa Lavender, and makes a breaking announcement that Beacon was set ablaze and headmaster was killed. A majority of the Students were away taking on missions. Foul play is suggested, and they have no leads.

Upon hearing this, she smirks under the hood. Thinks to her self, "I was hoping for a bit more... Trouble..."

A bartender walks by and stops at her and says "what'll you have?" She says Gin. "Alright, coming right up. Say are you a vagrant? You're not from here are you? He then lays a glass and pours in the Gin. She grabs the glass and pulls It closer. She grabs her stolen pouch and says "what do I owe you?" He says 8 Lien. She dumps the pouch on the counter and places her index finger on them. She slides 8 piece over to him one by one as if playing checkers. She only has a few remaining pieces so she simply pockets those. She says, "to answer your question. Yes. Sort of. I reside in Vacuo, but came here. I...lost my equipment. But I'll get it back." She takes a drink of gin while the tender skeptically looks at her. He says that's interesting with a small bout of hesitation in his voice. She looks up slightly and asks him about areas of interest. He focuses on the question and says "oh! Let's see now. We have your usual arrangement of shops. We have this here tavern, a rail-way commute system and.. Well we did have Beacon prior.. She goes to drink again, but pauses and inquires what was Beacon. He says "eh it was just a combat school. Many great things came of it.. Atlas may need to secure our borders if we ourselves cannot" she quickly finishes the drink and slams the glass down, inhales slowly and asks, Atlas? Your people are in war-time? He says "yeah. Northern power. We are in a time of peace. Though travel has become dangerous... Didn't you know this? She scoffs and says..." No I suppose not." She asks as to what do you need defense from.

He says "Grimm mostly. Combatants are deployed from Beacon to deal with the menace. We'll make need foreign aid to do that job."

She skeptically notes "hmm. Call me ignorant, but I see many people patrolling outside of the kingdom. Well trained ones. Wouldn't they be able to act as a defense?"

He notes those are local Faunus that are simple tradesman and civilians.

She mumbles to her self, "Faunus hm?" She gets up from the bar, and abruptly exits. She takes a look around while moving the top of the hood just enough so she can see. She notices a book store on her side of the street over the right just a few buildings over. She heads there. Once at the entrance she looks up and the sign above the door reads "Tukson's Book Trade" she opens the door and heads in. She notices the clerk behind the counter. He smiles and with a friendly voice "welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?"

She slowly approaches the counter, and as she's doing so slowly looks to her left and right. Upon her arrival to the counter, she simple inquires if he has any maps of the city. He says "I believe I do. I'll just have to check the back." He heads to the back room.

She turns her attention to a slip of paper on the far end of the counter. She slaps her pistol on the counter as to get a hand free, and moves her arm from under her makeshift mantle and picks up the piece of paper and takes a look at it. It's a Bullhead ticket leaving Vale. She turns it around to see the other side. She hears casual foot steps from the shop's back room that suddenly stop. It's Tukson. He notices her gun and her holding the ticket. He appears very distraught and angry. He says "so they sent you... You know who I am..." Immediately picking up on what's going on, she rips the mantle off and unsheathes Her Kodachi before the mantle touches the ground. She says "hahah... I have no idea what you're on about. No way you're talking about me. Now, who does who want?" He jumps on the counter bearing teeth and claws. She points it up towards his throat. She says "I've had a bad day. I'll let you go. Get down."

He laughs and says "you come here armed. You were sent here. Don't give me that shit. Well, your day is going to get worse." He jumps towards her goes to strike. She lowers her blade in this instant and catches him with a choke hold with her left arm and dashes to the end of the shop through the counter and slams him against the wall. Continuing her choke hold pinning him against the wall, she brings the point of her Kodachi directly over his heart. Tuksun grabbing her hands trying to break free riving in pain and grunting.

She presses the point harder until his shirt is indented. She continually applies force to the blade until in pierces his heart. Much to his momentary protest... Violently...

She continues until the tsuba bottoms out against his chest. Now dead and lifeless pinned against the wall. She maintains her choke hold and wielding of her blade in him. Holding her breath. She spaces out. She comes to moments later, relaxes her grip and releases his throat. She releases her blade and backs up. She looks at Tuksun and remarks how he was a bastard.

She turns and searches for her pistol in the rubble. She engages the safety and throws it in her pocket. She walks up to his corpse and pulls the blade out in a horizontal sweeping motion. His body immediately collapses. She chucks the blade towards the entrance and goes to find her scabbard. She sees its near a book shelf left of the entrance. She picked both the blade and scabbard up and sheaths the blade. She says indirectly, "you know asshole, I still didn't get that map." She dims the lights and walks out casually. She sighs and says "this place is depressing. Im going home. I'll come back for them later. They should of survived."

She retraces her steps omitting her stops, and leaves downtown. She reaches the spot where she first arrived. The portal is fainter and less energetic. But she approaches and heads in...


	4. Revelation

As Weiss in the throne bleeding and gripping her wound, yet intent on victory; Ruby shocked yet intent on completion... Yang tunnel visioned on winning, and Blake smug on success, Modriot materialized at the entrance just ahead of Yang. In this moment Modriot appears very thrown off guard. Blake yells in a blood curdling scream "now!" And Ruby jumps down from the rafters and just an instant prior to her landing Weiss impales the ground with her Mytenaster and creates a linear path of glyphs leading to Modriot. Ruby is accelerated towards Modriot with Crescent Rose cocked back. Roughly half way through her journey, Yang jumps in and puts Modriot into a Full-Nelson. Modriot grins and bares her teeth. Ruby makes contact and horizontally slashes her midriff. Yang is safe; Ruby manages to stop at the apex of her strike, she jumps back and regains her composure. Yang has Modriot's blood reach her legs as it run off from Modriot's. Modriot relaxes her posture and immediately coughs up blood. She tells "how did you get here?"

Weiss manages to stand up and accelerate to Modriot using those glyphs and impale Modriot and Yang . Weiss bows her head and says "I'm sorry... I had the chance, and I took it" Yang being highly resilient says with little to no reaction "fine... do it"

Modriot immediately smiles and grips Mytenaster with her left hand, and jabs Weiss in the throat; Weiss collapses, and releases her rapier. Modriot pivots to her left and Elbows Yang in the chest. Yang is sent backwards still maintaining her footing.. Modriot jumps backwards. Ruby seeing an opening, swings Crescent Rose overhead. Modriot meets the shaft of Ruby's scythe with her grasp and holds on. Yanks her scythe towards herself, and as Ruby still grabbing it is hurled towards Modriot, Modriot headbutts Ruby. Ruby immediately rives in pain and collapses; Modriot still suspending her scythe. With her left hand. She twirls the scythe using its head as a counterweight and orients it as to wield it. She drops it parallel to Ruby.

Ruby reaches out and grabs Modriot's ankle and mumbles "stop. Stop doing this" Modriot places her boot on Ruby's arm and says "You cannot forgive me. You still haven't. None of this should be. Yet it is. Can either parties afford to stop and walk away? One way or another this will be finished." Modriot breaks free and turns towards Yang who's hair and eyes are glowing. Modriot slowly circles Yang in a broad orbit an says "are you about to die on your feet?" Yang says "you sure talk big" Modriot hoffs at the notion. Modriot retorts by saying "you bear a scar by me, and a hole in you by that ice queen. You can't possibly be intent of fighting me any further. Continue and I really will be forced to take your lives." Yang immediately charges in with a right hook and is met with Modriot catching her fist; in this instant the order of her injury-boosted punch shattered the ground behind Modriot and blew her cloak to pieces. Unphased Modriot smirks and grabs Yang's arm, reels her in, picks her up slams her down with enough force to shatter the ground below. Modriot follows up with a cocked fist while on top of Yang and punches the ground just inches to the rift of her head causing further damage. She maintains to stance and says "you're not the only strong one" and immediately gets up. Yang rolls over and attempts to sweep Modriot, and uses that momentum to stand up. Yang ejects the casings from her Ember Celica and reloads with a slightly different loading. Modriot looks down at her impaling wound; she places her right hand over it in turn bloodying her hand. She starts to quiver and break out in a cold sweat and says "you know... I can't stand the sight of my own blood... I can't stand it..." She power walks towards Yang, Yang fires a blast of Ember Celica at Modriot; Modriot side steps the attack and throws her blood at her face momentarily blinding her.

Yang relaxes her stance attempting to wipe her face clear. While she can, Modriot tackles Yang to the ground and jabs her in the mid-riff and screams "enough" she gets up and looks around. Proclaims, where are you? There were four of you.

Very reserved and awkwardly, Blake appears out from behind the throne. Modriot faces her, demands "you're going to be smarter than your friends I hope." Blake points to her hesitantly says that "they'll come for you." Referring to the Atlesian military and Vale law enforcement. Modriot tilts her head and laments that she's aware of this. She says "Its not of any importance, because this place isn't part of Remnant even. It matters not if I'm identified."

Blake says "you're a criminal. But even you have ways to actualize things. Weiss... Yang, and Ruby they do not."

Modriot insulted says "you spit on their names in front of me? You're truly terrible. Perhaps they've always been keen about you." Blake says "no. They're aware of my Faunus lineage and previous occupation."

Modriot now very interested asks "and what, now you wish to go back? Do you know of me? Were you waiting for me?" Blake says "no. Someone like you." Modriot casually retorts with "tch. I lay waste to your team, you initiated a attack, all for what? You know I really do need to patch myself up and end this soon... At this rate I really will die. Either get to your point or finish me off."

Blake quite surprised says "put simply I wish to see what the White Fang is up to. You must take me to the south eastern quadrant where they hold faction meetings."

Modriot now slightly hunched over begins to breath more

Heavily and says "I don't have to do anything. You're in my home. Get this going. I'm an enemy aren't I?"

Blake sits on the throne and sighs. She says "then do you wish for the humans to win?"

Modriot begins to laugh hysterically but is momentarily stopped by coughing of blood. She catches her self and says "oh man don't make me laugh... I'm barely holding together as is... Are you touched in the head girl? What makes you think I favor victory? Do you think I'm here to help you? Don't overstep your self child. I'm very close to putting an end to this..."

Blake glares. She follows up with "so you favor war and destruction? You'll get that. Help me and usurp the ones pulling the strings."

Modriot in an elevated voice says "I have no interest in assisting anyone here... Have you not got that?"

Blake smugly says "I'm offering you a position of power. Well in time. I... Actually still believe in what the White Fang wants is right"

Modriot closes her eyes and says with much mania "how mind naive... How mind dizzyingly naive. Do you think I would not simply take it had I desired it? I could kill you, and challenge the entire worlds military. I could rule Remnant within a week. You have nothing to offer me."

Blake disappointingly says "you certainly don't lack for confidence."

Modriot coughs up blood. Says "not need I. Again. Either attack, or go. I no longer have any interest in you. You're beyond trying to understand. There is a war coming, you know this right? Maybe I'll unite them under my own banner. Then we'll see what's what."

Blake smiles and says "then you'll be an enemy to the white fang. We oppose the war. We're fighting for peace."

Modriot demands that Blake leave and that she'll allow her to leave with all of their lives. She states "then assemble your force. Meet me when the time is right, girl. I haven't been defeated; your team thus far has. Broken, beat, scarred. Go now. All of you."

Blake recovers each of her fallen squad mates. Passes through the portal. Returns and one by one they are back in remnant.

Modriot walks over to her end of the portal and yells "the contingent war is coming. We both now favor chaos. You emotionless manipulator... Hope your comrades flay you alive... You have some explaining to do... Hahah.."

Modriot closes the portal... She immediately collapses in a small pool of her own blood. Damnit... She says... She looks at herder hand... Sighs and rolls over and gets back up... She goes to her room behind the door which is in turn behind the stone throne. She ignites the torch stone. She attends her wounds and equips her spare identical equipment.

10 year time skip Praecognitis Black II coming soon... Thanks for reading! My next project will be a Falling Petals story! Stay tuned!


	5. Preacognitis Black II Premonition

Modriot clad only in her bandages, sitting her throne, alone in her cold and empty fortress... Feels like an eternity has passed. She begins to lament about Blake's words... Specifically about how Atlas will attempt to find her. She dismisses such a thing would happen as her base of operations is a separate plain. She grunts and stands up. Goes to her quarters and fetches a light pink crystalline gem. She tosses it upwards and catches it, and says "let's see what they're up too." She walks back to her throne and opens up the portal the same spot... Where it all began. She inhales and steps through...

She sees a military outpost laid out in front of her. Barricades, and dozens of Atlesian troops all with dumbstruck looks on their face looking at her. She hears over a loudspeaker "Surround her". The troops all circle and aim their rifles at her. Modiot sighs and slowly raises her hands. A man parts his way through the soldiers and approaches Modriot. He says " I am James Ironwood. The atrocity committed and the blood shed is on your hands. We received an anonymous tip to set a permanent guard here for fear of your return. Under authority of the Atlesian military, you are under arrest. Ironwood gestures his men to stand down. They all lower their weapons.

He says "turn around... Very slowly." Modriot smirks and complies. Ironwood cuffs her throws her to the ground, he draws his pistol, stomps on her throat and holds his boot on her windpipe two sotmg his boot, and aims at her head. Modriot tries to hold her composure as best she can.. She (with difficulty) says "you're at war by now I imagine... Let me guess... White Fang uprising? Borders no longer safe.. Treachery within?"

Ironwood simply says yes, and says "you're at the center of a of this? Things seem to explode around you. Now. Tell me everything" Modriot gives him a very stern look and says "I was sent here to eliminate Ozpin. My...employer perceives him as a threat, so I took him out... Alas, I know not this territory well, so I was

Caught... I...hmm... panicked so you say? Which is why I destroyed Beacon. Say... What's it been general, ten years?"

"Yes. About that. Now... Where is Blake. She's your accomplice! Let's end this little rebellion" Ironwood says...

Modriot says "Blake? Heheh.. I haven't seen that girl in as you say, 10 years...you already know more than I do"

Ironwood calmly says "after she defected from her team she confessed your...conversation... She betrayed everyone and aligned with you... Don't lie to me!"

Modriot with her arms bound behind her back, and a boot on her throat squirms and says "you know... This is a terribly undignified position. Let me up, why don't you?"

Ironwood says while releasing his boot on her "No...I should kill you right here...But Justice will condemn you." Ironwood slides his sidearm into his coat and kicks Modriot over on her side and grabs her by the restraints and yanks her up. He looks at the surrounding guard and says "put her in hold. Exercise extreme caution."

4 guards close in. One takes over her restraints, and either two grab each of her arms, while begins to walk ahead. They guide her through the small installation slowly. Modriot grins and says to the guards, "don't worry... Don't ever worry your pretty heads... I'll kill you.. Every single one of you...I'll..." Modriot begins to laugh maniacally, thrashing about. She catches her self and yells "you'll regret not pulling the trigger when you had the chance! Ironwood! I'll remember that name!" The guards hold her tighter and they approach a Bullhead docked with its cargo ramp down. It appears to be retrofitted for troop transport... Or prisoner transport. The guards help her in, and three guards sit down. The fourth guard cracks Modriot in the back of head with his rifle. She immediately drops. The cargo bay closes, and propulsion starts. It has lift off. The Bullhead's destination is presumably heading to a maximum security facility...

Modriot slowly regains consciousness... She comes to. She's being dragged by the same guards. She seems to be in a hall with many holding cells. They suddenly drop her. Laying in her side, she sees a familiar set of boots in front of her.. She puts on a plastic smile and says under her breath "hmph... Ironwood..." He crouches down picks her up by her restraints yet again. He slams her into the door of the holding cell and puts his right forearm against her throat pinning her. He says "this is my prison. You will tell me everything. I can keep you here for as long I see fit.." With raised brows, Modriot purposes "you don't think you'll keep me here forever do you?" Blood begins dripping from the corner of her mouth. Ironwood's gaze tracks the blood trail, and shortly after ignores it. He says "no. You'll be executed within the week... Hopefully you'll talk before then."

Modriot says "I've been around general. I'm older than you. A lot older. In in this time how do you think I'm still alive? Destruction. Murder. Piracy. Kidnapping. Torture. Genocide. I've done it all. You think you've 'caught me'? Luckily for you I'm very entertained with th- Ironwood cups her mouth and sternly says "don't say another word..." He moves her away from the cell and opens the door. He throws her in. Ironwood issues commands via his scroll. The lifts of the entire building shut off. It's utter darkened. Ironwood says "welcome to hell from here on in" he walks off.

Modriot sighs and effortlessly breaks her restraints, and wipes her mouth. "If only I could figure out where I am...hmm.." She gets tired of waiting so decided to fall asleep propped up again the interior wall of the small holding cell.

Modriot is awoken a few hours later by whispering just outside her cell. Modriot lightly kicks the door and says "who the hell is there?" A males voice says "someone who needs your help"

Modriot chuckles and says "help? Me... Mine? Do you know who I am? I'm the most hated individual in Remnant's history! You'd be wise to either leave or to kill me."

After a short pause, he says "that's why we need you. All their hate is on you for what you've done. Destroy them."

Modriot says "destroy them? Their reaction is sound. No matter... Don't you think I won't? I'll play along with their illusion of victory until I'm no longer interested in doing so. Nothing else..."

Humbly, the voice says ..."then use us in the process."

Modriot, confused says "use you? Whom?" She sniffs the air.. "Faunus... Non-human. What do... Don't tell me... The bitch is here with you...I'd recognize her smell anywhere... It's different than 10 years ago..."

Blake leans in close to the cell door and says "welcome to our inverted world, once again..."

Modriot playfully says "screw you. So now what, you vanguard. Your predictions came true. What I heard came true. I'm blamed for it all because of you. What's next?"

Adam interjects and says "join us. Work with us, and let's topple everything they've set up"

Modriot closes her eyes and asks: "who is thee enemy? Who is in control... Who would I be involved with?"

Blake says" The White Fang... We're spear heading everything you've no doubt suspected and heard of."

Modriot scoffs and say "and here I was thinking I'd be dragged into a battle for some noble cause against you people... But your opposition are trying to execute me... Oh well it

Can't be helped... I'll see how this turns out... But make no mistake, I'm in this for myself..." Modriot proudly stands up and kicks the armored door down with relative ease.

Modriot walks out aloof. Still pitch dark, she asks "is it safe?"

Adam shrugs and says "only two guards were here. They're dealt with. No monitoring equipment that we can see in here"

Modriot says "hm... Too convenient. My oh my... Now what? This far and for what? We're criminals, where will we go?"

Adam says" we all go home, sister."

Modriot shakes her head and says "don't make nice. I don't get friendly with people who may not even live more than a day after meeting me..."

Adam takes stance as if to draw Wilt and Blush. He follows up by saying "don't make us come here for nothing" Modriot raises her hands slightly, and a burst of energy flash-forges a pair of short swords. Modriot looks at Adam with one eye open and says "id bi sect you before you could even begin to draw your blade. If I wanted you killed, I'd do it... But I'm ultimately here in Remnant to see what happens when I'm complicating things... I mean I have the whole world aware of, and after me...this is nothing but a game to me..."

Blake puts her hand on Adam's shoulder to reassure him. He relaxes his stance. Blake says" we should go. Morning patrol will make their pass through here soon"

Modriot dispels her blades. Says "Adam. I'll play your war. But no matter what happens, I don't care. I don't care which of you lose or win. Understand?"

Adam nods. Blake says "get us out of here, Modriot"

Modriot facepalms and proclaims "always an angle with you Blake... Very well... Let's go. I was brought here this way" Modriot heads left and gestures the rest to follow. They approach a door. Modriot slips her index and middle finger into her bandages and draws a pin. She picks the lock and slowly opens the door. It leads outside. There are several Atlesian soldier making their rounds. Modiot says "stick to the shadows"

They sneak out to original Bullhead which took Modriot here in the first place. There are two guards in immediate proximity. Modriot stays low and approaches one and implants him her arm while muffling him with her other and slowly letting him to the ground. Modriot throws a pebble towards the other guard to get his attention. The guard cautiously walks towards Modriot. Modriot immediately charges him and uppercuts him knocking him out cold. She picks up his rifle.

Alright she says. Open up the Bullhead, Adam. Fly us out of here. Blake... You have a lot more to explain.

Adam opens the cargo door and gets in the pilots chair and starts the engines. Modriot throws the rifle in the Bullhead. She gestures to Blake to get in. Modriot enters as does Blake.

The Bullhead lifts off and heads to "home"...


	6. Preacognitis Black II Vindicate

Now in flight, the interior lights turn on. Modriot sees Blake for the first time in a decade. She is bearing face paint and a long black coat over her intruder garb. Much taller. Hair has faded... The look in her eyes is sharper. Now twenty seven years old...

Modriot says "ten years huh? And in that time did you ever expect to see me again? I truly hope you haven't forgiven me... It'd be waste of energy otherwise."

Blake with a very serious, but glazed look notes "no I haven't forgiven you. We haven't. In truth... I want to kill you myself. But our paths were meant to cross. And I was fortunate enough to see you... And collect you."

Modriot holds her stomach and chuckles. She then says "kill. Me? Still as touched in the head as when I first met you. Foolish child. All monsters are destined to be defeated by humans. To be bested by anything else is simply unacceptable. That is why I harbor a pathetic outlook on the Faunus. You will be beaten by the humans"

Blake proudly proclaims "is that why we're finding victory across the land?" Modriot closes her arms and says "now that I'm here, you will... Say.. We need to make a stop. Take me to the portal... I'm not going to join a rebellion like this" as Modriot gestures to her self wearing only her blood soaked bandages.

Blake says "no. That area is heavily fortified, and armed. They'll stop you." Modriot asks "does this have guns?" Blake confirms. Modriot with a sinister grim says "excellent. Have your friend cover me. Distract them. Kill them. I'll run through, and grab my gear. It's all arranged in a pile."

Blake hesitates while looking at Modriot as if to figure out her motives. She casually walks to the cockpit to inform Adam of the change of plans. She returns and informs Modriot that he's aware, and that Modriot must jump out when the cargo bay opens.

The Bullhead levels and the engines are in full thrust. It comes to a hover. Adam yells from the cockpit "ready? Go" right as the cargo door opens... It's heavy rain... Thunder storms. Right as the door a burst of air fills the Bullhead. Modriot makes a airdrop. She hits the ground and takes cover momentarily behind a barricade. Adam opens fire on the Atlesian troops. Modriot sees an opening and heads for the lingering portal and steps inside.

She heads to her quarters. As she said, her equipment is laid out. She immediately grabs it all and runs back to the portal and exits. She signals Adam to come for her. Adam sees her below and flys above her and adjusts his altitude as to allow her to board. Modriot jumps back on, and says "go!" The door closes and the Bullhead gains altitude and heads off. Modriot begins to dawn her garb. As she's doing so, she asks Blake "Say... Whatever happened to you other three?"

Blake looks away and says "we'll talk about that when we get back."

Modriot now wearing her robes, begins to affix her bracers and gauntlets, and says "oh? Did you kill them?" Blake says nothing in return. Modriot very seriously looks at Black. Modriot says "you still have a heart. My guess is you did not kill them. But you're concerned about them. You are utterly inane... You know nothing of yourself. You desire Justice, but trample on those who trusted you. You seek 'me' of your own initiative, and worst of all, you don't seem like you truly want me dead. After everything I've done... Kill me. Now." Blake who begins to have a expression on her face as if to cry is interrupted by Modriot who grabs her arm and slaps her pistol in her hand. Modriot says "become consistent. Kill me. I told you all those years ago, you vile bitch... Evil... I despise you... But you're interesting... I'll kill you last."

Blake takes hold of the gun and aims it at Modriot at waist height, and flips it around so it's now aiming at her self, as if presenting it back to Modriot. She says "take it... And for further reference... You don't know what the FUCK you're talking about." Modriot grabs back her pistol and returns it to her side. Now fully clad in her equipment... Blake yells "you said it yourself! You killed so many! You made an attempt on me and my team! You have no idea how much pain that causes me! I was looking for an opening for everything we're about to do... Yes I used you... Sacrifices are necessary!"

Modriot clenches her fists and lunges towards Blake and slams her against the interior of the craft and grips Blake's head as if holding a ball with open palms. Modriot leans in just centimeters away from Blake's face and whispers "Console yourself you harpie. I'm an anomaly. I should exist, I can't exist, and I won't exist... Yet I do... Good... Bad... I detest authority, and I despise evil... You are just noise to me... You're hollow..." Modriot shifts her gaze to the lower left and smiles sarcastically. At a normal volume, Modriot says "I can't wait to see what makes you tick... To tear your chest open... To drown you in a geyser of your own blood... But no we can't have that now can we? You better start impressing me, girl... Or I'll destroy you from the inside... On another note, you smell different... Did... Did you know this?" Blake who is still it utter shock with a dash of fear, tilts her head to the left and asks "w-what?"

Modriot shakes her head. She momentarily pauses and follows up with "you seem to have conviction this time around... Your blood... It tastes dirty... I wonder.. Has that changed? Has anything truly changed?" Modriot moves back releasing her control over Blake.

Blake looks very concerned and hesitantly raises a finger to Modriot as if to ask a question. Modriot appears to be sulking. Her head is tilted down, fists clenched. She notices Blake's feature and says "I'm not speaking hypotheticals here, girl. I understand you. You've had the same look in your eye that I've had... You're the same as me once upon a time"

Blake now satisfied by Modriot's rebuttal simply sits down in shock.

Adam announces they've arrived. He says "this is Mountain Glenn. It's to the southeast quadrant of Vale"

Blake sitting down simply dumbstruck, and Modriot lost in herself standing, there lies a stale awkward miasma in the Bullhead.

The Bullhead shakes a bit and suddenly it feels as if it's landed. The engines whir to a halt. Adam exits the cockpit and says "let's get to work" as he hits the cargo door release...


	7. Preacognitis Black II Avalon

As the door opens, there is a very large warehouse, moderately lit by ceiling mounted cathodes. Modriot notices all the Parked Bullheads, and dozens upon dozens of Atlesian Paladins. Though they all seem to have seen action due to bombardment marks and black smoke etched on them. Modriot walks with Adam and Blake as they seem to be heading somewhere within this vast facility.

Modriot scans the area as they're walking. She sees hundreds of White Fang members. Some loading cargo in Bullheads. Some making repairs. Some with weapon racks giving the Paladins armaments. And perhaps an equal amount of them injured and being cares to.

Rows and rows of craft and Paladins and troops as far as the eye can see. This underground construct is positively massive.

Modriot diverges from Adam and Blake and approaches the first line of Bullheads and Paladins. White Fang troops slowly stop what they're doing and look at her. She stops suddenly and clenched her fists and surveys them for a couple moments and triumphantly proclaims "White Fang!" She turns her head and shows her pointed ears. Adam and Blake realize Modriot stopped and she's evidently about to give the White fang an earful they turn to Modriot. Adam approaches Modriot and says "don't worry about them. We can meet them later. Modriot raises her hand to Adam. She calmly says "quiet boy" She gestures to Adam and Blake and says "It appears that your illustrious comrades have recruited me. But enough about them. Me. Remember my face. Remember my name! It's Modriot. I'll either be your salvation or destruction! If you wish to achieve victory with your little war, you'll do what I say, when I saw. When this concludes, I'm out of here. I'm sure Blake has informed you. Any questions you misfits?"

At which point many White Fang members that begun to form lines to see what the commotion was about began to chuckle and shake their heads. The group began to disperse and carry on as normal. A slightly more armored White Fang member with an armband on wielding a massive chainsaw is seen in the back sitting on a munitions crate is shaking his head too. He tilts his head and moves his index and middle finger in a sweeping motion on his throat while looking at Modriot.

Modriot notices this and draws her pistol and aims it at him and demands "come here fool." Other surrounding members seem concerned and begin to form a semi-circle around Modriot with their hands on their weapons. Blake immediately comes from behind Modriot and moves out right arm straight and out, and says "stand down. All of you. You are to cooperate with her. At any cost. That is an order! Modriot... Do not test them."

Modriot turns to Blake and says "stay out of this, bitch. I'm letting them know where we all stand"

The aforementioned White Fang Lieutenant stands up and yells "watch your tongue... You dare?"

Modriot turns back to him, and returns her sidearm to her belt. Looks at Blake and back to him, and says "What, she's your leader?" She palms her face and begins a genuine laughter and hunches slightly. She catches her self and says "oh my. You were series what you said weren't you? Say.. You rats know why Blake is the way she is?" The White Fang members are looking at each other in question. There are hundreds of them.

Modriot strolls up to Blake and stands adjacent to her and faces the White Fang. She draws her kodachi, and points it at the hundreds of armed White fang members. They all begin to voice their discontent with Modriot's offensive actions. Blake mutters "don't... Please..." Modriot whispers... "So... You know?" Blake closes her eyes seemingly succumbing to what's about to happen. Modriot pivots her blade slightly, and at that moment the White Fang group take an aggressive stance.

Modriot who is at the left of Blake, pivots 360 degrees and moves simultaneously behind Blake and wraps her left arm around Blake's waist, and with her right arm brings her blade to Blake's throat.

Adam yells "Blake! What's going on? You... I knew you'd betray us.." Modriot brings her blade closer to Blake's throat, and tightens her grip. She looks over at Adam and says "betrayal? Eveything is going according to plan. If you knew this and agreed, then you're a bigger idiot than I originally thought, you worthless shit sack." Modriot looks at the very perturbed army of White Fang members holding their ground ahead. Modriot says "once again! Do you know why Blake is the way she is? Because of me! Her convictions, her appointment of being your leader. All because of me! I own her! So you should be a little more accepting of me... She's already mine... She doesn't even know it it" Modriot runs her left

Hand over Blake's stomach while she licks her neck upwards slowly. She proclaims once again "this is mine"

Adam draws his Wilt, and presses it against Modriot's back. He demands "let her go you witch... I don't know what you're up to, but I'll be forced to kill you"

Modriot runs her left hand up to Blake's breast. She sinks her fangs into Blake's neck at the same time... Blake let's out a shout of pain... She proclaims "s-stop everyone... Don't..." Modriot removes her bite. She asks "trying to act tough? You don't appear surprised..."

Adam says "goodbye" and pulls back his Wilt as if to thrust into Modriot's back. Modriot positions her blade facing the ground, and impales it, she grabs her pistol, and grabs Blake's neck with her left hand as she coughs from pain, twirls them both around facing Adam all in the drop of a hat, and says "Adam was it? I'm not here to destroy you people. I'm letting all of you know what's happening... Blake is mine, and all of your operations are mine. Blake will listen to me... Won't you Blake?" Blake trying to ignore the pain mutters "y-yes" Modriot as if affirming says "there you go. Go ahead... Ask her why if you wish. She's not resisting"

Modriot focuses her attention on the White Fang and says "listen... You do as I say, and you all live. Me and this... Toy here will discuss plans... I have much questions for her...among other things. Now Blake... Get these things off of me"

Blake raises her right hand and says under great pain "everyone stand down... Now. This is an order. Continue standard operational procedures"

The White Fang Army hesitantly disperses. Adam sheaths Wilt and retorts with "I'll trust Blake's judgement... But if you ever touch Blake again, I'll end you before another thought passes through your head" Modriot holsters her pistols, and licks the blood from Blake's neck. She remarks "it tastes exact the same now as it did the first time"

Adam looks upon the perverse sight with a staunch look and stance. Modriot asks Adam "judging from your tame reaction, I assume Blake's told you about me... As I thought..." Modriot releases her grip and thrusts her left palm into Blake's back pushing her away.

Modriot reclaims her sword and says "now that we've established who's in charge, lets get to it"

Blake grips her throat and looks down as if lamenting. Modriot interrupts this by asking "Say... How many troops, and heavy armor is down here?" Adam interjects but proudly and aloof says "we're 78,000 strong. We make life difficult for the opposition, and we steal their armor when and where possible. We have in this very hangar roughly 78,000 troops, and 17,000 Paladins and 8,900 Bullheads. This space is a few hundred square miles. It's more of an underground fortress. It expands all under Vale and beyond.

Blake appears quite shocked at the whole ordeal, but adds on "Modriot... We have plenty of provisions as well. We can wage this out for as long as needed"

Modriot says "say... How many casualties?" Blake says "hundreds of thousand... Millions... Perhaps more.. Impossible to say for certain"

Modriot sheathes her blade and says "come. Let's engage logistical support. Adam. Lead us into your war room. Also.. Blake, you still need to tell me where are you other three? As she asks this, Adam begins walking, and the rest follow.

Blake has a blank expression and simply says "I left them the moment we originally parted ways. I collected them from your cathedral, and I left them... Last I heard about Ruby has she decided to take on Grimm slaying objectives all over the kingdom as a freelancer. Akin to her mother. Weiss has since assumed control of the SDC. I don't know nothing else about that... And Yang has simply moved on. She split from Weiss and Ruby and... That's all I know."

Modriot makes a supposition of "Are they keeping out of the war?"

Blake states "no. Yang has been known to regularly seek and destroy us. She's quite intent on participation."

Modriot grins and devilishly says "good. I can kill her..."

Blake says "you intend to kill them?" Modriot retorts with "why do you care? Your heart turned to sand the moment you met me."

At which point the group has reached a corridor with many White Fang members going in and out of. In the corridor is many rooms, much like a wing of a school. They walk to then end of it and go through the large grams double doors. A White Fang Lieutenant stands at either end of the doors. As the group enters, Modriot notices a central table with war correspondence layed out. A large screen, and many terminals.

They converge in the central table... Ready to make the next move.


	8. Behind the scenes: A look at Modriot

I regrettably admit that my OC was never explained... Allow me to tell you. But before I do, this chapter you're reading is a part of my story, if it its behind the scenes. My feelings and what is said all culminates to this... Shitfest.

I apologize for my inconsistencies. But alas, this will fix most of the issues... Enjoy:

"Even when the heart forgets, the body still remembers"

Name: Modriot (Macedonian for "Ink Blue" "Dark Blue" or simple "Blue)

Status: alive

Gender: Female

Eyes: Dark midnight blue

Height: 5'4" (166cm)

Weight: 131lbs (59kg)

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Three sizes: B34"/W21"/H33"

Semblance: passively active. Domination (affects anything within affect of her Aura. Allows her to dominate it.)

Age: (appears in early 30's)

Hair: long dirty grey. Uneven layers. Waist length. Straight bangs.

Attire: Dark ink blue robe top with left sleeve missing. Longer cuff on right sleeve. Lighter shade blue hooded mantle with cream white flame markings from bottom upwards, up to about 12". Bottom is dark ink blue loose fitting leggings with metal bands acting as bracing from shin up to upper thigh, firmly keeping excess fabric in check. Around lower waist via brown leather belt on top most layer, a 4 sectioned coat tails. Two longer in back, go down to ankles, and two shorter on front that go down just past knees, concealing front and back of legs. Belt has several pouches and utility on it. Footwear consists of dark brown knee heigh leather boots partially folded down. Left arm has a light brown leather vambrace with engraved overlapping armor plates on it. Left hand is concealed by a fingerless leather gauntlet. Right arm has similar light brown vambrace but with a simple metal inlay design. Right hand is clad in a scale-mail cestus. Also has a wine red jeweled amulet/broach around neck. Undergarments consist of wicking bandage like cloth around chest, forearms, hips, thighs, and calfs/shins and around feet. Alternate: Creme white male dress shirt and grey pin stripes. Red slim tie, with a black two button male sports coat; gold trimmed lapel and opening of coat, down to seams. Black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Identifying marks: slash vertical across left eye. Has a pentical tattoo/curse on center of stomach. Has a scarab/spider shaped scar on upper back that goes from base of neck, to both shoulders. Appears to be burned. Both arms are inscribed with arcane inscriptions for alchemic and summoning rituals. Has two horizontal slash scars on her midriff. One on her left hip going up to her ribs. Right is across left pelvic area towards stomach. Three purple markings on each side of face; flame markings curving onwards towards eyes.

Physical features: Pointed ears, fangs. Fair complexion.

Ailments: suffers from something akin to bronchitis. Causes severe breathing issues to a crippling point. Uses magic to counteract the illness. Without magic, dizziness, coughing blood, and debilitating weakness can plague her. Missing left arm, and right side of face is branded/scared with a symbol of unknown origin, from inside of nose, bottom of check to even on the eyelid. Appears to be carved. Uses materielzation magic to create a faux arm.

Abilities: Vampyric; consumption of blood allows tapping into memories and feelings. Down right consumption allows assimilation of personality and abilities.

Skills: proficient in unarmed combat. Particularly noted for her "fancy foot work". Rarely uses punches. Prefers vertical kicks, and straight kicks as well as kneeing and sweeping. Swordsmanship. Ambidextrous, but is right hand biased. Rarely uses both hands to wield a blade. Even rarer to use a blade to begin with. Keen insight. Is also a competent gun fighter, but despises to use firearms.

Personality: cynical, fragile perspective on life. Slightly sadistic. Prone to selfless gestures but selfish motivations. Believes the ends justify the means. No sense of self worth. Not clear on even her own reasons. Maintains a aura of strength in words and deeds, but hints at struggle and despair. Loves challenges. Loves and lives to fight. Is Hemophobic. Terrified by the sight of her own blood. Her blood thirsty attitude towards combat as well as will to survive makes her very intolerable towards injury and blood. In truth she is a coward that hides behind her ability to defeat and overcome anything. Can display a more compassionate side in private or those she trusts. Easily disappointed and quickly loses interest in that which does the former. Extroverted. Always confronts an issue.

Mannerisms: default expression of frowning or "apathy". Walks with her head slightly tilted down. Lightly chuckles at anything funny or absurd, usually accompanied by bringing left hand open to mouth so ring finger touches lip. Almost always crosses legs when sitting. Usually with head resting on closed fist propped on the arm rest. Her walk is slow and lazy. Grins often by stimulation of challenges or fear.

Voice: exhibits a wide vocal range. Neutral tone. Neither particularly feminine or masculine. I.E, a normal woman's voice, albeit with intent.

Notes: equipment, garb show signs of age and use. She gives off the feeling of timeless and ancient. Cloak and garb are slightly torn and dirty on ends. Leather shows wear. Hair has frayed ends slightly. Her appearance is noted to reflect her current mental and emotional state. Wether intentional or subconscious, is up to debate,

Equipment: throwing knives In a pouch on her right boot, in a sheath around her belt below her back, and in pouches on either side of her legs. A medium framed single stack semi-automatic pistol on her belt mounted at the 4' o'clock position. A ornate Kodachi blade side down on her right side attached via frog.

Weaknesses: endurance can be limited by health issues at times. Can be thrown off guard by dual wielders. Incapacitated by the sight of her own blood. Counter attacks can throw her off. Healing magic magic won't fix injuries or lost limbs due to intentional loss/discard.

Abilities: Healing. Summoning magic. Transformation magic. Defensive spells. Binding spells.

Now, enough wasting your time... Let me not jerk you around too much... Next chapter will continue...


	9. Preacognitis Black II Assault

Modriot, Adam and Blake are huddled around the central looking down at the laid out war correspondence. Adam grabs his Scroll and inputs some data, and brings up a log. He hands it to Modriot and says "here... This is our current status." Modriot very anemically grabs the Scroll and takes a look at it. Her eyes drift back and forth at its contents. She looks up and slightly lowers the scroll and says "you're held up in buildings? Looks like...Vale? Interesting. I was in this very area. From this it seems you have a fortifiable position, and have Paladins patrolling the streets... You have control of the city... Where are your problems? Where are the denizens?"

Blake slaps her hands down on the table, leans in and says "we're keeping the entirety of Vale as hostages. The city is barricaded. No way in our our unless We only exchange hostages for supplies. Our problems are this: we are under gunned. No matter how much armor we have, or how much they give us... We're buying time... When we give up the citizens, they'll simply use a scorched earth strategy. We need the upper hand."

Adam crosses his arms, stands straight and reluctantly admits "and the Atlesian military knows this... That's the worst part... We may not have accounted for th-" Blake cuts him off and finishes his sentence with "but they never accounted for you..."

Modriot says "I see... This why is why I am useful to you people. So how long until the battles kicked out from under you? No matter. You strike resources... Yes... Fight them off.. We're on the defense, yes... I'm here... I'm an unknown, unquantifiable outcome... Yes." Adam and Blake look at each other in confusion. Modriot continues with "Atlas is well funded... Well armed.. Well supplied...yes. Say, what're their armor and small-arms powered by again?"

Adam double takes at Blake and ends up at Modriot. He grunts and says "Dust.. They're powered by the powered form of Dust."

Modriot raises her left hand up to her mouth with her ring finger touching her bottom lip. She says "interesting" while smirking. She drops her hand and asks "how do they receive this fuel? And by who?"

Adam with a hint of regret, laments "Schnee Dust Company."

Blake closes her eyes and closes her arms and tilts her head down and to the left. Modriot notices this and snaps at Blake "you don't wish to meet HER do you? Well... Wonder what she'll say? Oh how great that reunion would be..." Modriot approaches Blake, taps her on the shoulder. Blake looks over and in this instant, Modriot grabs Blake by the neck with her left arm, bends her over backwards, so she's pinned to the table facing upwards. The other White Fang members in the room doing logistical work on the terminals momentarily pause and look at this sudden scene.

Modriot while maintaining her firm grasp of Blake's neck, thus keeping her laying on the table half on it; Modriot looks up and around the room and says "Your move pawns. Get back to work." Adam draws Wilt and movies forward towards Modriot and throws a full-powered horizontal slash at Modriot. Modriot instinctually grabs the blade with her right hand without even looking at him. Adam appears in denial of what he just saw. Completely speechless. Modriot without even looking at Adam says "miracles performed in front of your own eyes is a difficult thing to comprehend. But I do as I please. Nothing you can do to stop it."

White Fang troops, clearly due to being accustomed to a life of crime and violence maintain their work, albeit with distractions of this wretched miasma of what's transpiring...

Adam still applying force to his Wilt, and Modriot still holding his blade in her hand... All that's heard is the rattling of Adam's blade shaking from struggle, and Blake's heavy breathing. Adam manages to utter "Stop.. Doing this" Modriot exhales and glances at Adam and says "I've heard those words before... As I utterly defeated them... I can feel your blade... You're shaking... You're terrified... Sheath your blade... Or I'll do what I should of the first time I heard those words..."

Adam still testing Modriot's hold on his blade yanks it out of her hand, and swings it to his side and follows up with sheathing it.

Modriot's leather gauntlet prevented damage. She says "good. Now sit" Adam immediately sits on the ground dazed.

Modriot immediately movies closer to Blake and says "now where were we? Ah yes" as she releases her hold, and slowly runs her hand down Blake's neck, in between her breasts, and down over her crutch, on her thigh lastly. Blake with a disgusted expression asks "Why did Adam suddenly follow you" Modriot answered "my semblance... Right I never did tell you it. Anything within proximity and of the same..hmm frequency you could say...anyways... When another's aura resonates with mine, I can overtake it, and somewhat influence others at this point... Their... Hmm.. Inhibitions or disposition towards me is in my favor...but never mind that."

Blake seems surprised and begins to ask "did.." Modriot closes her eyes and cuts her off saying "Adam was the first i used it on here.. So no, I didn't.." Modriot releases her grip and says "get up... You're boring me now." Blake reluctantly gets off the table and stands up. She has a light hand mark on her neck. Modriot faces her, grabs Blake by the collar and shoves her tongue down her throat.

Modriot jumps back and wipes her mouth... She remarks "stagnant... Even that tastes the same..."

Blake clenches her fists and looks utterly enraged... Modriot very dispassionately gives Blake a glazed look and says... "Now let's the first question again. Excited to see... What was her name again? Weiss was it? How will she react to you being with me... The one you all vowed to slay"

Blake blurts out "you've.. Done horrible things to me even then... And now you insult me in front of my men? How... Disgusting are you?"

Modriot very displeased comments "you're the disgusting one...shame, I wanted something more... How stagnant... Please discontinue this fixation with the past.. You always ran from it... Now this?"

Blake says "this is different... You made me look weak..." Modriot says "you were always weak... You're just like me... You're a coward." Blake looks shocked at this possible revelation. Modriot asks "Where is Weiss at this time?"

Adam who apparently is still sitting dazed and confused says "you... Why am I... What happened?" Modriot gestures to Blake. Blake says "Modriot knocked you unconscious... You were being difficult... You're lucky.."

Adam stands up and objects with "no.. I wasn't... What really happened?" Modriot shrugs and says "Exactly as she said... Now... Where is Weiss..." Adam quite perturbed shakes off his drowsiness and says "the.. The center of Atlas."

Blake spits down to her right in disgust with what previously happened. She says "we've attempted strikes against their walls, but were met with destruction. Don't think you can charge in there..."

Modriot scoffs at the notion. Retorts with "who the hell do you think your talking to? Look, just drive me there... I'll get to her. And I'll... Cut off Atlas' supply of dust."

Adam says with hope in his voice "you.. Can do that for us?" Modriot shakes her head and says "no you shit sack.. For me. Don't worry about how.. Just bring me to the edge of the city, I'll take care of everything else.. Adam. Prepare a civilian transport vehicle. We leave in the morning. Blake. Wipe that look of disgust off your face before I lose control... You really make my blood boil you coward... Go to your private quarters..."

Modriot watches Adam and Blake leave the room. She waits a few moments and sits in the corner of the room, and leans her head against the wall... She begins to wait until the morning...


	10. Preacognitis Black II Terminus

Modriot still asleep in the corner of the room, is awaken by something akin of an earthquake. It appears to be bombardments. At this realization Blake approaches Modriot. Modriot opens her eyes and sees Blake's legs. She looks up at Blake with her left eye closed. Blake says "we have to go. Atlas has launched air strikes against us. More importantly you have a plan in place. So get up, you dullard"

Modriot closes her other eye and says "getting impatient?" She gets up. Blake says "we have a APC ready for you. Just so you know this is a big risk... If we get stopped... It's your ass" Modriot asks with a confused inflection "even if you two perish, I won't. I'll still do what I intend, as I always have"

Blake begins to breath heavily. She stumbles toward Modriot and collapses on her shoulder. Modriot isn't phased. Modriot stands firm letting Blake lean her weight against her. Blake says very tired, as if releasing a burden "I'm sorry... I only want to realize what we've been fighting for... I don't care what else happens among the way... I died the instant I betrayed my team... I'm just waiting for my corpse to catch up... I have so many people riding on my promise...never forgive me..."

Modriot with a staunch look says "you've given up already... How pathetic" modriot side-steps and allows Blake to collapse and hit the ground. Blake coughs once and tilts her head to look at Modriot and asks "here to collect my corpse, you reaper? Or is scavenger more apt?"

Modriot leans over Blake and grabs her hair with her right arm and props her head head and requests "you're not defeated or dead. Why succumb to agony? Get up at once" Modriot noticing Blake's bloodied forehead from her fall; she says "you didn't earn that... Get up!"

Blake slowly gets up... She ignores her wound. Modriot turns around and begins to exit the room stating "I'm going to my vehicle. I'll see you there..."

Modriot enters the main corridor, and heads for the main room where the fleet is. Adam is near a Bullhead and waves her over. Modriot approaches Adam, and Adam says "we'll by APC... I have business here still... You'll be assigned a driver. You'll infiltrate on the precipice of Vale"

Modriot says "got it... Leave it to me, child" Adam pulls out his scroll and inputs some commands. A drop down lift lowers a four-wheeled armored personnel carrier about 7 yards away. Modriot heads to the APC. A White Fang member is by the driver door and says "Hello... I'm instructed to take you wherever you like..."

Modriot glares at him and says "beast. Take me to Vale. Southern outskirts. As close as possible is preferable. When I exit, return here. Understood?"

The White Fang driver salutes and says "yes ma'am" and opens the driver door and gets in. He starts the engine. Modriot opens the rear hatch and gets in and sits down. She hears the lift start and feels it going up. The lift suddenly stops. And the transport accelerates. They're in motion.

Modriot asks the driver "you're a bit more civil than the usual cut of brutes. What's your story... And usually people are more concerned with who I am.." The White Fang driver says "just a recruit. Joined about a year ago. I'm a transport driver and scout. And that's not my duty, Ma'am"

Modriot shakes her head and says "drop the formality bullshit... Just... I don't know... Humor this old soul." Modriot grunts and asks "say.. I always were under the impression you were all a bunch of cut throats..."

The driver replies with "we are. But we're the only ones opposing the military and schools. We're a necessary evil. I believe we are just"

Modriot playfully scoffs and notes "if you believe so, then see it through. But you common folks that were recruited or conscripted have no place in a organization that once embodied just ideals... You're a shell of your former selves. And even you are just noise" Modriot stands up in the APC. She grabs onto the handles above, and grips her face with her left hand. She begins to breath heavily and slightly haunch over. Blood runs down the corners of her mouth. The driver notices her change in metabolic state and asks "are you good?" She responds with "I'm good you animal... Just keep driving..."

Modriot wipes her mouth and begins to shiver. She closes her eyes and her fist and whispers "damnit..."

The APC begins to slow down. It comes to a halt. The driver says "we're here. Get ready" as he hits the door release. Modriot lightly stumbles to the cockpit and grabs his mask and dawns it, much to his protest she says "knock it off.. Get another one.. Besides I'd rather no one acknowledge me here. Now go" as she exits the APC.

The APC does a B-line back. All Modriot sees is the outskirts of a fallen city ablaze. She hears gun fire in the distance. Hears yelling as well. The air is silent aside from that. There is a perpetual gust of wind. It's pitch dark aside from the embers of the city about 100 yards ahead.

Modriot sighs and draws her pistol and racks the slide, ejecting her chambered round and cycling a new one. She jogs on the main road she was dropped off at toward the city.

She takes a stray round in her right calf, and collapses. She immediately switched hands with her pistol, and uses her right hand to dig the round out of her leg while keeping her sidearm aimed down range while on the ground. She gets up and limps to the nearest alley way about 10 yards to her right. She goes back to the wall and peaks out. She utters "damnit... There's no rhyme or reason for that" she leans back in, and immediately bolts out and heads up the main street. She notices a destroyed automobile and takes cover behind it.

Out come a pair of Atlesian soldiers from across the street at a slow jogging pace. Modriot peaks her head above slightly above where the window would be, and immediately darts her head back down. Modriot shimmys along the car as the soldiers make their pass. Modriot leaves the car, stands up and stays low the ground and attempts to sneak up behind them. She approaches the one on the left and tries to hook her left arm around him, but is halted by bracing his left arm against his neck and kicking reward.

Modriot is sent back a couple feet. The Atlesian solder draws his knife in this moment and strikes with an upper cut. Modriot drops her pistol and lunges downwards at his blade and catches it. She immediately grabs his throat with her left hand and twists his blade wielding hand behind his back and holds the soldier close to herself as if hugging him. She says to the remaining soldier "Where is SDC. Be careful on how you answer" the captive troop is struggling and grunting.

The other troop, aiming his pulse rifle, slowly circles then and says "even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. Besides I thought you were captive in Vale"

Modriot smirks and says "oh you pesants were taught to identify me? I'm done playing nice" Modriot sighs and throws her captive troop at the other. She immediately retrieves and pistol and returns it to her side, and draws her Kodachi and jabs the blade into each of their throat before they can get up. She sheaths her Kodachi and crouches over them and searches their corpses.

She discovers a scroll on either of them. She stands up and runs up the road to find a ruined shop and heads inside. She vaults over the counter and hides behind it, and pulls out the scrolls. First one she examines only mention the mission of search and destroy. She deletes the information and discards it. The remaining scroll mentions a temporary SDC outpost marked by white standards near Tukson's Book Trade.

Modriot bites her thumb and casually notes "I'll be damn... Let's see what's there... That's not too far from here" she pulls up a GPS image of the her location to discern to destination. She says "got it" and stands up and runs out of the shop onto the dark street. She looks around and heads down the cross street directly head, and sees a old makeshift barricades at the next intersection made of destroyed automobiles. She heads there and hides behind them, and at that moment she hears a voice tell "there. Open fire!"

Modriot takes cover behind the vehicles and draws her pistol with her right hand and creates a ball of dark energy with her left hand. She vaults over the barricade, and as such the soldiers immediately aim their rifles and open fire on her. She strafes and throws the ball of energy at them, and it snakes out into jet-black tendrils and wraps around them causing them to drop their rifles and be slightly suspended.

She approaches them bearing a evil grin, and points her pistol at them, and she is about to pull the trigger, but she notices there is 4 of them.

She lowers her stance and says "I'll give you each one chance to walk away. Tell me where the SDC base is" each of them is focused on escaping and is grunting.

Modriot aims her pistol at the far left one's head and pulls the trigger. He dies, and the spell binding him dissolves causing his corpse to drop. She discharges a round into the middle-lefts head. He dies and the spell dissolves.

She holsters her pistol and asks the middle-right the same question. "Where is the SDC?" He grabs the tendril around his neck and says "never... You'll have to kill me"

Modriot says "very well" she impales him with her right arm. She utters "I'm sorry you choose the wrong side." She removes her arm.

She faces the far left soldier and he immediately proclaims "I'll leave! Let me be! Don't kill me!" The binding spell dissolves and the soldier lands on his rear. He, scurrying back in terror attempts to stand and run is met with Modriot creating a rod of light on her right hand. He manages to flee, but she stops him with a throw of the energy weapon and it impales him, killing him instantly.

Modriot looks around and sees a building ahead with blue standards bearing the Schnee crest. It appears to not be defended. She sprints towards it...


	11. Preacognitis Black II Abhorrent

Modriot runs inside of the temporary SDC headquarters and is met with decrepit, silent building with a flight of stairs on her left. She draws her Kodachi and slowly heads up the stairs. She activates her cloaking and stealthfully reaches the top and looks around. Behind the stairs is a room with a door, and two Atlesian guards on either side. Modriot notices SDC standards hanging all over the room.

She heads towards the door quietly, and approaches the guard on the right. She grabs him from behind and slits his throat, dropping his corpse. She ducks and lunches towards the guard on the left as he's leveling his rifle. She slaps the rifle out of his hand, and runs him through the heart. She removes the blade and he collapses. She casually turns to the door and kicks it open. Modriot sees three large windows ahead with a desk in the middle of the room. A white haired woman with a white suit is seen behind the desk with her arms behind her back facing the windows is seen.

Modriot slowly approaches the desk and asks "please turn around" Modriot notices dirt stains and minor tears in her otherwise prestige suit.

The woman turns around casually and closes her arms in front of her, and bears a smug expression.

Modriot impales her sword into the ground in says "Weiss... So the reports are true...you are in control of the SDC. You look worse for wear..." Modriot noticing Weiss' more regal appearance asks "have you gotten soft, girl?"

Weiss simply remains imperturbable, yet slightly disgusted at Modriot. Modriot leaks on the table and says "you know why I'm here... Don't you?"

Weiss turns away, and says "yes... You're here to seek justification. I knew you'd come after me once this conflict started"

Modriot, who appears relaxed says "don't worry your pretty little head. I'll kill you eventually... But I'm not here for you now. Really this is all new for me. But I'm now drawn to you once again...say... Do you still bear my scar?"

Weiss remains silent, and out from her sleeve she pulls out a silver colored dagger and slaps it on the table. Modriot looks at it and smirks and says "I see... So yes. Let's reminisce... I stopped you with that very blade. But we know this. Now, you know what I can do... Let's not waste time. I'm here to stop the SDC. I will not say to you, 'I will not kill you', for you are the history of the SDC currently in it self."

Weiss relaxes her arms and says "my father wasn't the start, nor the end. It's your actions that expedited my position. While you've been gone, I've had to do what my father could not"

Modriot tilts her head and shrugs. She responds with "sophism. Not interested. Now... You're supplying these... Rebels with fuel... Dust... Even some equipment I'd surmise. Put simply, you're going to stop"

Modriot grabs the blade off the table and slowly walks around the table to Weiss. Weiss notes "stay away from me" Modriot bares the blade and licks it. She asks Weiss "so were I to question you, would you answer?"

Weiss does not answer. Modriot says "very well" Modriot lunges the blade in an overhand fashion downwards towards Weiss.

Weiss blocks with her forearm. Modriot immediately drops the blade and backhands Weiss on the left side of her head, and stumbles against the window.

Modriot, who's becomes quite bored with Weiss' inaction, upper cuts her, and as she collapses to the ground, grabs the silver blade and positions it to her pelvic area, pressing against her belt. Modriot pierces the belt, and stabbing into Weiss' flesh, drags the blade upwards causing a trailing gash would; Modriot continues dragging the blade up her midriff, chest and the side of neck, as Weiss' only reaction is kicking and screaming from the pain. Weiss, who now bears a vertical flesh wound from the pelvis up to her neck.. Her shirt slashed open. Heavy breathing and rives of agony... Modriot notices her scar from they first met.

Modriot instinctively licks the blade and mentions "so you do indeed have it... Which means you never patches it up... Is it a reminder?"

Weiss continually mutters "I'll kill you"

Modriot drives the blade into Weiss' left shoulder. Weiss screams; Modriot covers her mouth with her hand and says "you favored silence. Don't be so inconsistent... Now then... I'll be taking this" Modriot searches Weiss and finds her scroll in her blazer pocket and slips it in her pocket. Modriot removes her hand and asks "I'm also aware that you're an information broker these days.. Tell me where Ruby is, please... Your life hangs in the balance"

Weiss struggles, but lifts her head slightly and says "I've nothing more to say.." Weiss begins to cough. She spits blood at Modriot, while attempting to lightly chuckle.

Modriot punches Weiss with a right hook, effectively discouraging the displayed rhetoric.

Modriot says "say... You're my reason for being here in Atlas.. I'm operating here alone. We have all the time we need... Do you know why im here with you?

Weiss, with only one eye open, and momentary bouts of pain says "no... And I couldn't care less..."

Modriot says "lies... Lies drip from your mouth like the blood from your body" Modriot runs her hand over the length of Weiss' vertical wound and continues with "let me show you"

Modriot fishes around in her pocket and draws her own Scroll. She contacts Blake, and says to ten scroll "Blake.. Something I want to show you to..." There is a moment of silence and Blake responds with "have you finished? Status report, now"

Both of Weiss' eyes open and she struggles to get up, with Modriot who is sitting atop of her and she yells "you fucking bitch! You were dead! I should of known she's in on this. Why did you betray us?! Where did you hide! We thought you dead! Blake you monster! You set us up! That whole rouse was a trap" Weiss suddenly stops and begins to tear up. She asks "what was was this all for?" Modriot interjects with "why, you wanted loneliness... So here you are"

Blake speaks through the Scroll after a moment of hesitation and says "I'm sorry" Modriot says "no Blake you're not. This is what you've desired, but it's not like you imagined it would be. That's why you're unfit to lead. You're too detached"

Weiss indirectly yells "you and your self entitlement! Why Blake?!"

Modriot interjects with "don't answer Blake..."

Blake says "finish up here" Modriot closes her Scroll and says "hear that?" Weiss says "so that's it? That's it..."

Modriot stands up over Weiss and wipes her blood off her own face and picks up her Kodachi and aims it at Weiss' throat and proclaims "Weiss Schnee. To you I will not say 'I will not kill you' for you are the reason I am here. To stop all action of the SDC aiding against us. To you I will say, you shall die of my own hands. Your father may not be the end of your name... But you will be the last"

Modriot raises her point slightly higher above Weiss' throat; Weiss says "...loneliness is terrible thing"

Modriot moves the point to her heart and impales Weiss. Modriot crouches down and grips Weiss' throat and proclaims "I've been waiting for just the right moment for this" Modriot releases Weiss and stands up suddenly and begins to stumble around the room holding her own face, and laughing.

Wh

Modriot's Scroll rings. She regains her composure somewhat and answers with "I'll keep this blood... It's not enough...but she was satisfying... I thought she was in white... Say Blake are you red? Her blood is bigger than her... It's everywhere.. I can't remember since the last time I've done this..."

Blake in utter disgust remains silent. Blake is trying to figure out what to say... She's battling the urge to vomit from what she's hearing from Modriot. She manages to utter "just... deliver her scroll..."

Modriot ends the transmission and looks at Weiss' corpse. She says to Weiss "just as pathetic as Blake..."


	12. Preacognitis Black II Tempo

Modriot sighs and draws her scroll and contacts Blake. She says "yeah yeah, you don't got to say anything. Look ill need an exfil. Send a Bullhead here on my current location. Oh and... Assemble the White Fang. We have things to discuss" Adam suddenly answers with "Very well. I'll have them ready"

Modriot, moderately surprised says "Adam? Where is Blake?" Adam says "she is.. Not in a mood for discussion" Modriot tells Adam "get her ass with the program" Modriot closes her scroll, and pockets it. She leans over Weiss, flips her over face down and reaches in her back pockets. There she discovers her Lien chit. Modriot slowly flashes the card from back to front saying "good. Maybe I'll get myself something nice" Modriot notices something in her other back pocket, and reaches for it. She removes a rectangle shaped metal tin. It's bloody.

She opens it and finds 6 nearly packed cigars. Modriot smiles and says "you classy bitch..." But she notices they're tainted, and chucks them aside.

Modriot pockets the chit and removes her cloak, and wraps it around Weiss, akin to a mummy, and walks around her office. She notices a pulsing button on the wall and presses it. A platform jettisons from the wall. Laying on it is Weiss' rapier: Myrtenaster. Modriot grabs the rapier and mounts it in her frog.

Modriot's Scroll rings. She opens it and says "yes?" Adam says over it "ETA, 10 seconds. Get ready! This is a hot zone now. You tripped alarms, and they're converging!" Modriot responds with "should of known. Hold position" she closes her Scroll and pockets it.

Modriot grabs Weiss and throws her lifeless body over her shoulder wrapped in her cloak. She approaches the window and kicks the glass pane in, shattering it. The gusts of wind flood the room, and she hears the approaching Bullhead. It descends in the middle of the street in front of the SDC outpost.

Modriot jumps out of the window and lands on the road below just behind the Bullhead. The ramp is already lowered. A White Fang soldier is inside with a pulse rifle. He waves Modriot over. She jumps in.

The White Fang bangs in the cockpit door, and the hatch closes, and the craft becomes airborne.

The White Fang member appears intimidated by the sight of seeing Modriot holding a corpse over her shoulder. Modriot removes her 'borrowed' mask and drops it. She looks over to the soldier and asks him "hey want to see something cool?" He in utter shock says "uhh... Sure?"

Modriot flips the corpse over from her shoulder onto both arms, cradling her. She crouches down and unravels the head. Weiss' white hair lightly soaked in her own blood falls down to the floor. The soldier jumps backwards and says "what... Is that?!" He grabs Modriot's shoulder and grabs her hand to shake it. He says "you... We had our doubts... Thank you... You have no idea what you've done... You killed a Schnee... THEE Schnee! We've been hunting that wench for months.."

Modriot brushes his grip off and says "I enjoyed it. It was a good kill" she wraps Weiss' head back up, and continues saying "but we'll need to pierce the heart of SDC itself, and establish dominance where I found this...thing at"

The White Fang soldier, overjoyed with the news of Weiss slain, he asks "how did you kill her? Did she fight back?"

Modriot sets the body down and says "no... She was imperturbable until the end. She didn't resist whatsoever. I simply pierced her heart"

The Bullhead's engines whir to a slower rate and begins its decent. The engines cut off. Modriot has landed. She picks up the corpse and stands up. The hatch opens.

Modriot is greeted by legions of White Fang troops in assembly just as requested. Adam and Just outside of the hatch of the Bullhead. Modriot looks at Blake and says "you're too weak to accept things beyond yourself... No turning back... Though this was never an option"

Blake turns her gaze away from the horrid sight of her enemys. Modriot who attacked them all these years ago... And her now dead former team mate... Raveled up in fate.

Modriot walks in front of the legions of troops slowly and sets the corpse down. She draws Myrtenaster and holds it horizontally and snaps the blade in two, and discards the pieces at the feet of the troops. They begin to catch on.

Modriot in a single swift motion rips her cloak from Weiss' corpse. Modriot stands over the body and places her left boot on the side of head and proclaims "you all know who this is. She was killed by yours truly. But this is a hollow step. I want a deployment of her temporary base of operations. Secure it. Find whatever files and information you can and bring it here!" There is a moment of utter shock in the audience followed by triumphant cheering and praise. Modriot uses this moment to grab Weiss by the hair and props her up. She runs her tounge up her neck lapping up blood and releases her grip. She says "do whatever you want to her. I'm done for tonight. This is my gift to you"

Modriot raises her hands as she stands up. The crowd calms down. They bring to quietly converse amongst themselves over their approval of what they're being shown.

Modriot says "that's all I wanted you for. You're dismissed. Resume standard operating parameters" the troops disperse and continue their own tasks.

Modriot snatches up her blood soaked cloak, and waves it to remove as much blood as possible. She dawns it once again. Blake and Adam look with utter repulsive expressions.

Modriot sighs. She draws her Kodachi and impales the ground. She places her hand on the hilt as if it a cane. She raises her left hand to her mouth with just her index and middle finger extended. She closes her eyes. A puddle of neon green energy appears by her feet with waves surging out. Her left arm simply fades away. The puddle of energy fades away. The stump where left arm was is radiating out a red energy. She hunches over her Kodachi and begins to cough up blood and breath heavily.

Adam pulls out his scroll about to contact medicine attention is met with Modriot throwing a concealed blade grazing his cheek. Modriot greatly struggles and says ...no... Don't do anything...leave me alone...you...damn...moron..."

Blake completely overwhelmed yells at Modriot "what the hell are you doing?!" Modriot is now quivering, and the energy coming out where her arm was fades away. She looks up at Blake. Blake notices the purple markings have expanded all over her face.

Modriot pulls her blade out of the ground, and stumbles. She uses her blade as a cane. She says "there's a lot you don't know about me... Leave me alone"

Blake demands "stop... What is going on... Why.. How!"

Modriot pivots on her blade towards Blake and says "what... This? Don't concern yourself with it. I'm calling it a day..." Adam very frustrated, approaches Modriot and kicks her sword out from under her causing her to fall backwards. Now on her back with one eye open, and breathing in pain looks at Adam and says "alright.. What do you people want to know?" Adam interjects with "listen to Blake. Don't be so hasty"

Modriot says "you're one to talk, boy" Blake asks "what's happening to you?!" Modriot closes her other eye and looks straight up and says "don't act like you care... What you're witnessing is my true form. I discarded my arm a long time ago. I cannot regenerate it. I have trouble breathing from a illness I acquired a terribly long time ago... I must be consciously suppressing these two things. And I'm just relaxing right now"

Adam hesitantly asks "what are you?" Modriot answers "that's apt... I am something...more. I'd prefer to leave it at that... Damn..." Modriot raises her right hand and suppresses her ailments. The purple markings retract into their standard flame-esq design. Her left arm materializes. She gets up as if nothing is wrong, and swipes up her blade. She says "I'll tell you more later... Maybe. For now... Get troops over to where Weiss was... I will be waiting"

Blake suddenly becomes intent. She clenches her fists and Says. Follow me. I have to show you something. Adam, take five" Blake heads width-wise across the massive complex, heading towards another entrance about a hundred yards out. Modriot follows suite. Modriot asks "where are you taking me?" Blake says "shops. Quarters. Services. It's about time you've seen our... 'City'"

Modriot seems non-chelant and says "I wondered where this was... Maybe I will get myself something nice" Blake smiles and says calmly "hey... Let's talk after this. Meet me in my quarters" she hands Modriot as they're walking a card with directions on where to find her. Modriot slips it between her forearm and bracer and says "very well"

Blake rushes ahead and opens the door to the market and says "well?" While looking at Modriot...


	13. Preacognitis Black II Requiem

Modriot looks through the door and sees stalls and tradesmen all about. The market is huge. You can purchase nearly anything. Modriot says "impressive. Let me look around... I'm not accustomed to shops" Blake points to the far end and says "residential is there. Come find me when you're ready"

Modriot says "very well" Blake heads to the residential district. Modriot approaches a line of merchants by their makeshift stalls. Modriot notices an arms dealer, and approaches. The tradesmen immediately recognize Modriot and says "is it true? You killed her? Thank you! Please look to see what I have.. I'll do anything to bright the fight to those humans" Modriot says "I was going to say... Everyone here is Faunus... Say... Do you sell or fabricate ammunition?"

He says "yes I do. What do you need?" Modriot tells him "12.7x40mm rounds... Never mind... You don't have them... Here" Modriot draws her pistol and ejects a round onto the table, and returns the pistol to her side. She says "make me 50 of those. Exactly the same. I'll pay you whatever you want. I'll be here, no rush. I'll pick them up when I'm done making acquisitions" the arms dealer, who is examining the round says "hmm... Straight walked, rimless... Odd. Alright I'll have 'em done by the end of the night"

Modriot nods and walks away. She notices a guard and quickly catches up to him and asks "all I see are goods here. Does anyone here offer services or sell consumables?"

The guard responds with "hello Modriot. We can't thank you enough for what you've done... Even though you didn't do it for us... But to answer your question, this area is attended by three types. Consumables, services and goods. You're in the goods section. Head to the other end for services, right over there" Modriot shamefully says "thank you..." While slowly lowering her head.

Modriot heads to the services area, and shouts "repairs? Can anyone repair my equipment? Please..." A shopkeep waves Modriot over and says "you're not as scary as I thought... Was your fracas with the Schnee just a show? I'm kidding.. What'll you have?" Much to her chagrin, Modriot removes her ancient, frayed, and blood soaked cloak and ravels it up and hands it to him and says with much desperation "please clean and repair this the best you can. It has great significance to me... I'll pay whatever it takes" he takes the cloak and says "I'll have it flawless. 40 Liens... And you're not bleeding? Who's is that?" Modriot withdraws Weiss' lien chit and hands it to him. She says "Weiss'. The Schnee... Get her foul blood off my garb" the shopkeep removes the cost from the chit and hands it back to Modriot, and she pockets it. She says "I'm going to look around" she heads off to the consumable section. She slows her pace and palms her face in a cold sweat and hunches slightly.

Other market goers take notice and inquire about Modriot's status. Modriot says "I'm...no I'm not OK... I'm just..." Modriot parts her way through the crowd with a struggled gait. She sees the entrance to the residential area and heads there. She discovers a guard outside a door, and she asks "is this where Blake is?" He says no. Would like you me to show you?" Modriot says "yes..."

The guard heads down the corridor, and they approach an armored door. He says "this is it. Please be careful"

Modriot scoffs and says "yeah"

Modriot approaches the door, and pounds in the door. After a moment, the door opens, and Blake is standing there with a very calm smile. She says "welcome" Modriot walks in. Blake glances at Modriot and notices her mantle is gone. She asks "where is your cloak?"

Modriot haphazardly mentions "gave it to a shop keep for cleaning... Might as well" Modriot just stands there facing away from Blake.

Blake closes the door and sits on her bed a few feet away. Modriot, finally finished with Blake's chipper disposition asks her "why're you acting like this? You've done nothing to deserve a throne of content"

Blake still with a cheerful expression, hums, tilts her head and says "perhaps. But the reason is the reason why I've wanted you here. You see, I'm thinking about when this war is over. I've been thinking about it since we've arrived at the market. We both have a target painted on our back. Atlas knows me. And they certainly know you. Upon our victory, we will still be fugitives. And I'm quite clear with the White Fang. We all part ways upon its conclusion. Adam... He doesn't want to part ways. I can't blame him... But too much time has passed. Whatever we were is more professional in this time and day" Blake shrugs and is about to continue, but is cut off by Modriot who objects with:

"I don't care. You said it your self. We all part ways. I'm only here to get my fill of fun. Finish your war. I'll be waiting"

Blake quickly changes her dislocation to a more concerned one. She hesitantly says "what do you mean by that?"

Modriot finally turns to Blake and says "upon conclusion I'll be revoking your existence. Me and you are the war. Remember what you told me? Remember what I said as well? Gather your army. I'll make mine. I am my army. You have yours.

I will be the victor upon your death by my hands. So finish your little rebellion before I become more impatient"

Blake sternly looks Modriot in the eye and says "that's not very nice. I invited you into my home. And threatening me won't gain you any favors"

Modriot bows and shakes her head. She mentions "you're not doing me any favors. I'm using you. Have you not got that? Never mind, girl. Why am I here. Right now? Get to the point.

Blake stands up and directly looks Modriot in the face and says "what if I desire destruction? What if I want power? I picked you. I choose you for your power. Why not use me...let me carry out my own will, using your authority?"

Modriot entirely unphased, is surprising disgusted with Blake's revelation. Modriot clenches her fists and uppercuts Blake causing her to immediately expel blood and collapse to her knees. She places her right boot on Blake's neck and shouts "you utter failure. You'd subjugate yourself to me? What for? Just as I was getting interested in you... You give up entirely on the spot"

Blake struggles to get up. Modriot releases her footing. Blake stands up smirking and says "I died the instant I betrayed everyone. I desire salvation through destruction. It's too late to turn back. Me and you. Let's function as one...

Modriot crosses her arms, and says "by doing so you forfeit our agreement. As usual, you flee. What's to stop you fleeing me?"

Blake says "i flee from what isn't strong... You're stronger than the White Fang. My allegiance is now to you"

Modriot chuckles and says "what of the White Fang? They've amassed all of their aspirations into you. They see you as the key to what they want"

Blake rejects that and says "I'm not fleeing. I'm telling you what comes after"

Modriot succumbs to her requests and says "fine. Let's see what happens"

Blake regains her earlier cheerful demeanor and asks "now... About the market... You don't seem cheerful about them"

Modriot becomes rigid. She says "I'm not accustomed to markets, shops... Anything like that.. I've been a vagrant for... Well for ever. I've never had help, nor have I needed it... It's nice to repair and relax. This is only the second time in my life I've had this luxury. I won't forget it"

Blake stands up and says "Modriot" and points to the right side of the room and says "see that door. Open it. Feel free to enjoy everything you see inside"

Modriot feeling something akin to sadness looks at Blake, and sees the marks around her neck, the dried blood on her mouth, and contusions, that all came from herself. Modriot says "I apologize" she quickly turns her head and heads to the door where Blake pointed and right as she's about to open it, Blake, who understands what Modriot is apologizing for, wipes the dried blood off her mouth and says "it's alright. I'm yours. I don't care what you do to me or what you call me"

Modriot glances over and says to herself under her breath "even in the end you never did as I wanted..."

Modriot opens the door and sees a well equipped restroom. Blake says "enjoy"

Modriot utterly speechless, walks in, and frantically looks around. She with concern asks "are you sure?" Blake remains silent.

Blake tells Modriot "leave your clothes and equipment out here" I'll have a present for you"

Modriot who's filled with a unholy combination of hate, disgust, empathy and catatonia, walks back out and says "remove your coat. Lay down" Blake blushes and moderately objects with "wh-what? What for?" Modriot repeats her self.

Blake complies hesitantly. Blake now skidishly laying on the ground sees Modriot crouching beside her. Modriot places her open hands above Blake's torso, and a dark green energy with black outlines radiate out. Blake slightly squirms and proclaims "what's going on? I feel heavy. I can hardly move"

Modriot quietly says "I told you semblance is domination. My abilities reflect this. I dominate everything in my way. I replace it with my own sovereignty. I don't destroy it. Ruin it, or even alter it. I simply dominate it. It's true conquest. My greatest attribute is not my flexibility, it is my speed and healing abilities. I am likely the only one in your realm to possess this attribute. And I do not use dust"

Blake questions with "so you're... Healing me?" Modriot says "what do you think? How do you feel?"

Blake rolls her head around, and feels her neck. She proclaims "I.. I haven't felt this good in...years..."

Modriot stands up, and says "it's permanent. That is until I abuse you again..."

Blake asks "why don't you heal your arm?" Modriot expresses a slightly angry expression and laments "my healing ability won't work on any Injury or damage done intentionally. I do not know why."

Blake says "but.. Wouldn't that-" Modriot cuts her off and says "yes. It's as it sounds. I discarded my left arm. I have to constantly maintain a faux copy.

Blake says "but... Your scars?"

Modriot says "it won't heal scars. Only the injury itself" Modriot continues turns around and heads back into the rest room.

Blake gets up and inspects herself, applauded at her new vigor and healthy state.

Modriot closes the door, and Blake sits on her bed and waits.

Several minutes later, Modriot walks out holding all of her equipment and clothing and drops it on the floor.

She walks back in, and closes the door. There she unravels all of her bandages. As doing so, she contemplates: 'how dare you give me this... I never needed this. How dare you be kind to me... It's not needed. Are you pleased with yourself?! I should kill you right now. Walk out of here and go home... So why am I indulging myself? I hate you... All of you... No... What it is, is I'm deprived of stimuli... I've been alone and content. This isn't something I need or deserve"

Modriot finishes unwinding the bandages and steps in the shower. She turns on the hot water and all the blood, grime, sweat, begins to loosen up. Modriot continues with her contemplation: 'how long has it been? No... Could it have been? I ran from them... Yes... It has been that long... I completely forgot what this was like'

Modriot's hair begins to whiten, from its signature dirty grey.

Modriot is leaning against the wall with her head against the wall as well. She notices toiletries near her feet. She sighs and picks them up.

She inspects them. She sees a peace scented hair wash. She scoffs and says "you're shitting me... You like this stuff? Bitch..." She uses it to finish cleaning her hair.

After which she sees a another bottle of body wash. She closes her eyes and says "let me guess. Another type of fruit... I swear to God, Blake. I really will kill you... You make me want to puke..." She turns it over and it reads to be a white tea and Aloe Vera scented one. She face palms and to her chagrin says "I'm done... Who the fuck are you, Blake? You did this on purpose... I'm the first one to use these"

She utilizes it to rid her self of blood, sweat and grime.

She turns off the water and steps out. She notices all of her equipment organized and layed out on Blake's bed with a note. Modriot walks over and notices everything looks brand new. Her cloak is present. No damage. Clean as can be. Her leather has been restored. Her pistol sits atop a box of ammo with three fabricated extra magazines.

Modriot grabs the note and thinks to her self 'well she certainly has something to prove...' The note says "here is everything in order. Come back to the main floor. We're mobilizing everyone. Weiss' temporary HQ has been seized"

Modriot crunches up the note and tosses it. She notices a lump under her robe top. She grabs it and sees a large roll of bandages. She says to her self out loud in great relief "finally... New wrappings"

She grabs it and unravels a portion. She begins to dawn it, starting from the feet up. Upon completion, she throws in her robes and leather. When she's finally dressed, she grabs her Kodachi, slides it into her frog. She grabs her pistol, returns it to her side. She opens the box of ammunition and loads her three new spare magazines, and pockets the twenty remaining rounds.

She heads to the quarters' exit. She inhales and says "let's see what's next, hm?"

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

I apologize for the long wait. This has been difficult... Also I may take a similar amount of time to get my next project off of the ground... Please be patient...

Yours truly, Hydratedcrayon...


	14. Preacognitis Black II Mantis

Modriot exits Blake's quarters feeling quite refreshed. She recalls the note, and heads to the main loading floor back where she arrived. On her way there, she draws her kodachi, and uses its reflection to see her hair. She smugly sheaths the blade.

She hears Blake on a loudspeaker. Blake is saying "We're taking the city. ALL units load up and head out. This is the first step into wiping out the Atlesian forces once and for all!

Modriot notices Blake at a lectern in front of the White Fang crowd giving them morale on top of orders. Modriot walks behind Blake, crosses her arms and waits for her to finish her speech. Adam approaches Modriot

From behind, holding Wilt & Blush. He abruptly says "I hadn't known your hair was that white. Anyways, are you ready?"

Modriot turns to him and says "based on what Blake is saying, I'm assuming this is it. Yeah...I'm just about done with all of this..."

Adam says "Blake seems to be too good of a mood... You've looked like you took some miles off. What happened?" Modriot shakes her head and tells him "Atrocities. I bet she's so pleased with herself"

There is a sudden roar of applause. Blake curtsies her coat. She turns 180 degrees and struts towards Modriot and Adam, and says "welcome back to the fight. Say.. When did you re do that?" While she points at her cheek referring to Modriot's face paint.

Modriot says "it's part of me. It's like a tattoo... Never mind that. What're we doing?" Blake cocks her head slightly and exhales. She responds with "we're launching our all out assault on the Atlesian forces. You will be deployed first, and carve a path. Everyone else will be sent out now to secure a perimeter. They will circumvent on ground zero once you're at the heart"

Modriot asks "Why have me push in? Why not just push in yourself?"

Adam sits down on the ground and exhales heavily. Modriot asks in response "what's going on? This doesn't seem right"

Blake places her hand on Modriot's shoulder and says "We received Intel... We have reports of someone like you. A highly capable combatant slaughtering our forces. I'm hoping you can deal with this variable"

A couple hundred yards away, the ceiling hangar doors open, and countless Bullhead's engines start. Some begin to take off.

Modriot brushes Blake's hand off and says "Bullshit. You're coming with me" Modriot grabs Blake by the arm and drags her towards a parked Bullhead and boards it. Modriot thrusts Blake into her seat, points at her and says "stay there. Don't move" Modriot then walks outside the Bullhead and points at a nearby White Fang member and demands "come here. Get in the cockpit" she abruptly looks over at Adam, and shouts to him "you. Get over here. Now" the White Fang member declines her demand and says "I'm already part of a unit. I can't abandon them" Adam jogs over into the Bullhead.

Modriot stomps on the ground and shatters it. The atmosphere suddenly develops a heavy miasma. Blake immediately falls off of her seat grabbing the sides of her head riving in pain. The White Fang member grabs his head and collapses to his knees and proclaims "what is this?! I feel so heavy?" Modriot says "shut it. I'll put you in the ground, cur. Fly us there. Now" the White Fang member utterly terrified scrambles to the cockpit and engages the engines.

Modriot notices Adam in a hunched position hanging on to handles still standing sweating. Modriot tells him "still standing? Resilient bastard" Modriot enters the Bullhead and finally takes notice of Blake on the floor in a fetal position crying, and asking repeatedly "what is that screaming?! That's incomprehensible... Help me! Someone!"

Modriot with a look of disgust says "remember my Semblance? It can warp people. This is called fear. Which is apt right about now, you useless... Utter... Dick!" Modriot sends her fist at Adam's head, re painting the interior of the Bullhead with blood. Adam's lifeless corpse collapses. Modriot still retaining her stance says "God... I hated that kiss ass... He was more useless than you are trustworthy, Blake"

Blake still compelled with utterly incomprehensible fear and anguish from Modriot's Semblance, is propped up by her hair. Modriot with a very melancholic demeanor looks Blake in the eye and says "snap out of it. I admit, I'll need you for what I got planned" Modriot pivots her hold on Blake's hair having her look towards Adam's corpse. Blake's eyes open wider, and she immediately starts screaming and thrashing about with intermediate bouts of crying. Modriot choke holds her and suspends her off the ground. Blake grabs Modriot's arms. Blake somewhat regains her mental composure and screams while in tears "why?! You killed him?! No! No! No, no, no! I promised him! Help!" Blake now struggling to get free, keeps spewing "help! Someone! Please... Please get me out of here!" Blake suddenly stops thrashing and simply holds onto Modriot's grip.

Modriot elevates Blake a tad higher and tosses her against the interior like a rag doll and casually proclaims "as I thought. Fear. Terror. Escape. You didn't once threaten me. A bigger coward than I. You don't have an ounce of hate in your heart"

Blake remains in the position she landed, motionless still sobbing. Modriot says "now. Let's see how long you'll attempt to keep me in the dark. Oh it's so interesting... As to why I dragged you along? No?"

Modriot opens the cockpit door and notices they're approaching the city, and Modriot says "there. Right in the center..." The pilot reminds shaken and silent.

Modriot removes her cloak and tosses it aside. She then picks up Blake and sits her down on the chair. Blake is near catatonic, but continually, but now lightly more so sobbing.

Modriot picks up her cloak and throws it over Blake. Modriot demands "Blake. Get up. Now"

Blake stands up, and Modriot grabs her and pulls her close in a hugging fashion. And turns and kicks open the hatch, and jumps out of the Bullhead while holding Blake, concealed in her cloak.

Modriot gracefully lands on her feet while still holding onto the broken Blake. Modriot says "shut up. Don't say a word. We both know what's about to happen"

Modriot shouts in the currently silent epicenter of the city. She is saying "Alright bitch. Here I am. Come on out. I figured out her little plan"

Slow footsteps are heard in the distance. Out between two buildings, slowly walks Ruby Rose twirling Crescent Rose about. She says in a playful tone, with a smug expression "awe... You figured it out" I had requested she not even mention me. Did she get a soft spot for you? How sweet"

Modriot expresses a large grin and pulls the hood off of Blake. Ruby cocks her head slightly and exhibits a glazed look and says "well, well, well. This is interesting. Now I can kill you both at the same time"

Modriot erupts in maniacal laughter and says "you? Kill me? Daft as always. You barely managed to do anything during our last encounter. But that remark helps this. Atleast now I know Blake truly did betray you. And I presumed she sold me out. Wise. Very wise. Now... Can I also presume there is more than one of you here?"

Ruby chuckles as she impales the tip of Crescent Rose into the ground causing a large crater under her feet, and part of a nearby building to give way. She puts her arms behind her back and leans forward and says very long winded as if stalling "nooooo?"

Modriot sighs and says "you're a terrible liar" she looks Ruby in the eye and says "those eyes... Those damn eyes... That is why you must die"

Modriot removes her cloak from Blake and says "Blake. Go sit down" Blake whispers "yeah..." She stumbles near a pile of rubble and leans against it. Modriot drops her cloak and draws her pistol; in this instant Ruby immediately claims her scythe and aims it at Modriot.

Modriot throws her pistol on her cloak. She says "take it easy... You're far too jumpy"

Ruby alters her gaze as if looking behind Modriot. She smirks.

Modriot hears foot steps behind her, but is too late to respond. She's cracked with the butt of a rifle in the back of her head and collapses. She is about to loose consciousness, and she hears Ruby say in great relief "finally... Call him in. It's over now. Pity. I had hoped she'd attacked. I'm curious on how strong she truly is..."

Modriot losses consciousness...


	15. Preacognitis Black II Dissident

Modriot slowly regains consciousness, and feels cold wet spots all over her body. She opens her eyes to discover she's sitting on the ground, with her arms suspended above her head, chained up. She has a steel band around her waist which is so chained. The chains lead to a stone wall. She appears to be in a pitch black dungeon.

Modriot's cloak is now back to its torn state, and her own blood soaks her garments. She pulls her arms away from the wall as to bottom out the chains.

Blood from a wound in her forehead runs over her right eye causing her to close it.

Modriot, now fully aware of her situation screams out "fuck! Where are you?" She feels A sharp pain in her right shoulder. The light turns on. Modriot looks up and sees Ruby standing in front of her, holding the butt end of Crescent Rose into her shoulder, impaling it.

Ruby says with a very playful expression and tone "hmm...you're awake... Why now? We tried to get you up before.. But you would of died of blood loss before then" Ruby laughs lightly and finishes with "how did you remain unconscious through all of that?"

Modriot looks up with a resilient but a somewhat broken expression and says "you know, you may find it difficult to understand, but I'm used to this. Though I'm feeling quite sore. What ever did you do to me? Never mind.. Don't answer... You didn't even get me aware... You have so much to learn about torture"

Ruby removes Crescent Rose from her shoulder and says "you say that... But... The tendons in your legs are severed, you've been impaled a few... A lot of times, beaten, and lacerated quite simply, all over. And it was fun!"

Modriot attempts to move her legs. She cannot. She utters "damn. Been a while since I've been this far gone"

Ruby retorts a sarcastic "been a while? You talk as if you've won many encounters before"

Modriot looks up at Ruby and spits blood at her, and says "yeah... You catch on quick"

Ruby exhibits a stern look of frustration, clenches her fists, slams her foot down, and punctures Modriot's stomach with Crescent Rose, and takes a few steeps back, and lashes out in a melancholic tone with "non sense, my sweet. This is the first time you'll experience a world of pain... And the first time anyone kills you, don't you know?"

Modriot shakes her head and says "better people than you have tried, girl. Better people than you have tried... How do you think I've lived, spanning in millennia all this time? It's because within this span of time, not a single one has been able to take me down. Do not be so conceited, whelp"

Ruby is quite shaken up. She brings Crescent Rose to her front, and steps back a bit more. She says "su-surely you're speaking in parables... Millennia? What are you on about?"

Modriot says "say, are you a fan of history? Because let's discuss it. The last time... The first time we met, I was in a similar state, and you were a terrified child. What changed? Vengeance? No that's too cliche. You went a some journey I wager for sole big cause... I've heard the reports of you. That's what, but not the why. Oh dear..."

Ruby says in a perverse voice "suppositions and sophism. You're full of it... Get your fill in... Or I may have to first..."

Modriot focuses on her puddle of blood, and wounds. She surmises she has about thirty minutes left.

Modriot says with head still down, looking at herself "history. Memory. Do you know why I ever came here?" Ruby collapses Crescent Rose and sternly asks "no. I don't"

Modriot grins and says "exactly what happened that day. Ozpin was deemed a threat. I was sent as a vanguard for his assassination. Destruction of all his folly... Oh and, no... I don't speak in hypotheticals, since you asked.."

Ruby lunges and grabs Modriot by the neck, and strikes her with her off hand; still retaining her hold, she asks very calmly "...and who sent you?"

Modriot grunts and says "even if you knew, what would you do? Nothing. They're not here. I'm the only loose end. So why all this bravado and talking? Just kill me... At this rate... I really do mean it this time.. I don't have the strength to even talk really. Kill me now or this will remain eternally unsettled...after all, I'm captured, and have no reason to live as such"

Ruby steps back and kicks Modriot directly in the face and says "oh no... I'm not letting you get out of this. You're up to something, sweetie"

Modriot dispels the materialization magic that gives her left arm. The shackle falls to the ground. Modriot begins to cough and breath heavily.

Ruby actuates Crescent Rose and says "what is this... Wait... You ca-" in this instant Modriot shatters the other shackles with sheer force, and kicks Ruby straight back. As Ruby hits the wall she slides down with a look utter shock, and says "...what's this... That's now how this was supposed to work" Ruby looks at Modriot who is now standing up, and looking down at Ruby in a sympathetic way.

Ruby notices blood running from the corners of her mouth. She touches it and looks at her hand in shock. Modriot says "you're still as you were then. You're overwhelmed and a child. You're not even worth killing. You put up one hell of a facade though"

Ruby's hands begin to shake. She says indirectly "I was supposed to be helpful... I thought I could stop her... Yang... Where are you?"

Modriot crouches for a moment just to back hand Ruby. She says "Yang isn't here. Not even I know where she is. Now, girl, where is Blake? She was with me. Surely you must know where she is"

Ruby, seemingly quite defeated in spirit, points to her left, and says "t-there...through that door... It's another...go"

Modriot, very confused with the simplicity and cooperation of Ruby, just looks at Ruby sitting down against the wall with a cheerful expression now. Still bearing that blood on her mouth from the force of the impact. Modriot hesitantly walks towards where Ruby pointed. In that moment when her back was turned, Ruby jumps on Modriot's back and removes a small blade from her sleeve, and sinks it into the side of Modriot's neck.

Modriot, for the first time, momentarily screams in utter pain and reaches behind her and grabs Ruby by the hair and throws her over her shoulder and onto the ground. Modriot stomps Ruby's torso. She holds the severe wound with her right hand, heavily panting. She says "oh God... Oh no" she looks down at Ruby whom is smiling beneath her boot. Ruby says "you're very resilient. I'm sure I hit a vital. If you're not dead, you will be"

Modriot stumbles back from Ruby, and drops her right hand limp to her side, and holds the wound with her left hand. She quivers and looks at all of her blood loss and says "a stubborn...fuck... A stubborn enough person can survive just about anything... You and the remnants of your team should of known this by now... Look, I doubt either of has the strength to continue this for much longer...you witch" Modriot stumbles for a moment. She hovers over Ruby again, and kicks her in the side causing her to expel more blood. Modriot yells "you bitch!"

Ruby curls in a ball and very melancholic says "say... Yang... I think I've done it... Though I didn't make it either." Modriot becoming even weaker says "I'm right here. Don't ignore me. You haven't won. I'll deny you that for eternity" Modriot collapses to her knees, forcing her to use both hands to keep her self from falling entirely.

Ruby flips over on her stomach and says "you'll have to let me live, my sweet. You'll use what time you have left"

Modriot slowly crawls towards Ruby, leading a profuse blood trail in the process. During the struggle, she laments to her self 'I think I'm going to puke. I didn't ask for this. I don't need to deal with such a random, broken, wench of a girl'

Ruby manages to back up and prop her self against the wall. Modriot reaches towards Ruby and grabs her throat very slowly and anemically. She says "I know I gave you a concussion, and shattered some bones. You're no better than I am" Ruby, greatly damaged as well, says "welcome to hell" and she grabs Modriot's arm, and Modriot completely collapses in a pool of her blood. With the last few moments of her consciousness, she hears Ruby heavily breathing, attempting to stand and saying "Well... I didn't know you got out... So what now? Want to finish her?" Modriot, in a final, yet defiant action, powered only by the desire to stay alive, reaches out, face down and grabs at Ruby's ankle... She passes out from the blood loss...


	16. Preacognitis Black II Secunda

Modriot slowly comes to, once again. Only she's laying down, on a soft surface, and she's hearing a woman's voice unfamiliar to her. Modriot opens her eyes and sees a woman with a striking resemblance to Weiss, standing over her. She appears to be her own age and holding a Scroll.

This woman notices Modriot waking up and with a very bored tone and expression says "hello. I am Winter Schnee. And we have a lot to discuss"

Modriot, recognizing the name Schnee, says "then, you're..." Winter says "yes... And you are my sisters murderer...serves her right. She had that coming..."

Modriot asks "enough... Where is Ruby? Where is Blake? I have to find them... Things aren't settled yet"

Winter opens her palms and places them facing Modriot as if building a wall, and says "I'll explain everything... Try and relax. You were nearly dead when I got here. You're patched up. You'll be fine.."

Modriot scoffs and dispassionately says "why does everyone keep helping when I don't want it... You should of let me drowned in my own blood... Now I have another Schnee to deal with. Besides, you're my enemy... You'll find this is a huge mistake"

Winter rubs her eyes and says "Look, I saw the footage in Weiss' HQ. You killed her. I was going to order the entire Atlesian fleet to that spot in a scorched earth response.

But I learned what she was doing. She only continued our father's penchant for operating in a moral grey area. Which has attracted and earned the Fanus' hatred. I figured someone would assassinate her. It doesn't really matter who or why. But... Our identification system in place throughout Vale and Atlas cannot get a I.D on you. So, who are you, my sister's killer?

Modriot, laying on the bed, clad in bandages, notices all of her weapons leaned against the wall. She asks "may you hand me my weapons?" Winter says "ah. Yes. Where are my manners" she shouts "hey! Get in here!" In comes a Atlesian troop, saluting, saying "sir!" Winter says "please hand this woman her weapons" he said "aye aye" and picks them up and presents them to Modriot.

Modriot sits up, gripping her sides. She looks at Winter. Winter gives her a subtle, affirmative nod. Modriot grabs her pistol and returns it to her side, as well as her blade. The Atlesian troop bows, and walks away.

Winter says "now. What happened is terrible. But not undeserving. I'm disgusted in what transpired, yes. But you were dragged into this, so I won't hold it personal. But you will need to come with me. A debrief, if you will"

Modriot slowly gets out of the bed and says "bring me Ruby's head. And I want Blake wrapped up in a bow delivered to me. I wasn't dragged into this. I came here to simply assassinate Ozpin, and destroy his academy. My...employers deemed him a threat. Only everything after did I CHOOSE to continue. Now I'm interested in concluding this game of cat and mouse"

Winter retrieves a small, square, silver container from her breast pocket and says "during your short absence, I've instructed the Atlas troops to discontinue any and all hostility to you"

Modriot asks in genuine curiosity of of "you're involved with military? Oh my. I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me, or arrest me... What's your angle? Wait... What do you want from me?"

Winter simply says "No. I have no formal relationship with them. We Schnees are assigned a small battalion as a personal guard. We're granted limited authority over said guard. But being in the family of their forces' energy and weapons supplier has its advantages"

Modriot says "I see... Say where are we?"

Winter smirks and retorts with "what a absurd question. You're in the same building where you've slain Weiss. Albeit in another room"

Modriot begins to pace slowly around the room, stretching and rolling her head. She says "now about Blake. I know Ruby brought her here"

Winter opens the silver container, and presents it towards Modriot. Modriot smirks and notices the Schnee crest on it, and says "Cigars? These look like the ones Weiss carried" Modriot takes one, and Winter closes the case and returns it to her pocket. She says "these are tailor made for each of our tastes. I assure you, they're different than Weiss'. Now about this Blake woman...she's in the back of a van being detained just outside. I found her in a state just as bad as you"

Modriot closes her eyes and partially draws her blade to slice the cap off of the cigar. She points her right index finger in front of the cigar, and a small flame erupts lighting it. She takes a long puff and exhales and says "I see. That doesn't explain why you're here. Or how you found me"

Winter says "that's fair. I want to end this war. The title my sister held now falls to me as it rightfully should of to begin with. I want to clear up her mistakes. That starts with you, and whatever else you got wrapped up in this. Oh, and how? You slaughtered the head of the SDC in her own base. Things like those tend to get around"

Modriot puffs the cigar, switches hands with it, and says "well, where does this leave me? Dossiers officially list me in the White Fang. The White Fang still expect me to perpetrate their goals. While misguided, they're seeking an honest resolute. Walking away isn't my style. And I assume further cooperation would cement me as your enemy...now wouldn't it?"

Winter with a very stern expression says "indiscriminately so"

Modriot says "Blake is emotionally comprised I assume? The White Fang aren't aware of her betrayal of me. But, she was wise to make a plan to do so. But I'm not sure what to do with her. I swear. That girl is like a snake. She swallows her prey whole without a second thought"

Winter says "Blake hm? She's under my control currently. So we can decide what to do with her at an appropriate time. Now then... Modriot, was it? I have some ideas to atleast scale down this... rebellion. You are free to go, naturally. I won't stop you. But you are to tell the White Fang that she was killed in action. Then logically, you may be able to wrestle command from everything"

Modriot just holds the cigar in her mouth and says "Do you know what happened to your sisters corpse? I turned it in like a trophy. I'm a god-damn hero to them. They're in my pocket. Alas, I cannot simply tell them as you've done with the Atlas forces. The White Fang demands blood"

Winter looks at Modriot offended and says "you did what..." Modriot says "you heard me. Her corpse is a play thing for the White Fang... Who knows what they did to it. You don't seem concerned with my killing her. Why care about what happens to trash?"

Winter, now flustered says "how..dare you... After what I did for you? Id hope a beast like you had a sliver of humanity after meeting you... But it appears I'm wrong"

Modriot says "which is why you'd been better off letting me die. But you didn't... Look, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not against you... Though you should be saying that to me. None the less, If I wanted you dead, I'd of killed you. You know this"

Winter closes her eyes and crosses her arms and says "withdrawn...now then. Upon your return to them.. I have a plan... And it just occurred to me... Take me as your hostage"

Modriot takes one last puff of her cigar, and discards it. She then begins to chuckle, and saying "hostage? You have a pair on you, don't you, woman? Interesting. Let's have some fun then. Let's see how your plan works out"

Winter says "good. you see it my way"

Modriot laughs and says "my way, kiddo. My way. I'm allowing it. You'd be smart to remember this"

Winter playfully laughs as well and says "you sound like my father. Come. Lets start preparation" Winter then walks to the door way where Ruby had initially walked it during Modrior's capture. Winter flings the door open, and it leads directly out into a parallel street.

Winter walks out and around the corner. She says "where is my transport? Where is my driver?" Modriot walks out and looks around. Modriot presents a supposition to gauge Winter's deductive skills. She says "Do you think Blake broke free and fled. She has a history rattled with such incursions"

Winter says "no. She was bound in maximum security restraints. She was being held by two guards. Her weapon was stored in the cabin. There is no possible way. Besides, we would of heard it"

Modriot, satisfied with the answer says "then where did they go?"

Winter contemplates, and simply surmises "they wouldn't leave without permission. This is concerning. Listen, we'll have to hold out on this plan for now. Let's focus on getting out of here first"

Modriot says "call for pickup. Let's head straight to the White Fang"

Winter agrees and draws her Scroll, and pushes a button signaling a pickup. She says "there. We'll be en route soon enough..."


	17. Preacognitis Black II Twin Betrayals

The requested transport arrives. The windows are blacked out. It appears to be a prisoner transport. The engine turns off, and a Atlesian soldier gets out, and upon the sight of Modriot immediately draws his rifle. Winter steps between them and says "I've ordered ALL of you to stand down... You will aid in assisting Modriot in your furthest capacity. Understood? Currently, until we can sort out the logistics of Weiss' death, I currently speak with Ironwood's authority... Now. Soldier. Follow protocol and restrain me"

The troop doesn't comprehend what he was asked. He's quite shocked. Winter repeats her self "restrain me. Do it". With the shock worn off, the soldier hesitantly says "no sir. I cannot do that. My apologies..."

Modriot interjects with "be a pleasure" Modriot approaches the soldier and holds out her hand and says "your cuffs" the troop hands over his cuffs. Modriot pivots towards Winter. Winter asks "what do you think you are doing?"

Modriot says "he won't, but I gladly will" she turns her head to the troop ands says "get back in the van... You'll be driving us somewhere" Modriot says "hands behind your back"

Winter complies. She says "my, my... You seem eager to humiliate a Schnee" Modriot grabs Winter's right arm and latches the cuffs. Then the left arm. Modriot says "get in. Now" winter sighs and casually gets in the transport. Modriot gets in the passenger seat and hands the driver her scroll, and says "here is our destination" the driver says "but... That would be.. You're betraying again?! You're giving the White Fang another Schnee?!" He draws his pistol, but hesitates further action, as he's met with Modriot's right hand on his throat. She clenches down and says "let's be calm. This was her idea. Just do as she says, hm?" The driver slowly holsters it. Modriot suddenly releases her grasp. She says "drive. Let's go" the driver starts and engine and heads to the specified coordinates. Modriot slides open the door separating the hold and the cabin. Modriot shouts into the back saying. "Tell your driver what we're doing"

Winter says "it's alright. This was my idea. It's exactly as you've heard...I'm being taken to the White Fang. I'll have to be handled by our friend here. The White Fang, aren't a fan of me. This way, I'll get info on how to stop this"

Modriot looks at the driver and says "see? Now, how much longer? We've been on the main high-way for a while now.." The driver says "ETA is about 35 seconds" Modriot says "what? We were that close?! Oh... I see... That's what.. Never mind. Floor it!"

Modriot walks in the back and tells Winter "stand up. We're moving. Oh, and don't expect to be treated specially" the transport stops, and the engine is killed. The driver says "there's nothing here. Are you sure this is it?"

Modriot grunts and kicks open the rear doors. She grabs Winter's cuffs from behind and forces her out. Winter, in pain from her restraints says "do be careful!" Modriot leads Winter out some more from the vehicle. She draws her blade, and places it firmly across Winter's throat. Modriot says "just so we're clear. If you give me any trouble, I'm going to take your head off. Don't fuck with me. Now walk. A bead of sweat slides down Winter's face. Winter says "and here I was thinking this was suspicious only from your perspective..." Modriot sheathes her blade and says "oh don't mistake me. I'm still going along with your plan. But I'm letting you know where we stand. Now wait here..."

Modriot releases her hold on Winter and walks a few yards ahead to a platform on the ground. She draws her Scroll and opens it. She says into it "open the platform. I have a present for you... And some...sad news. Please let me in" a response is heard "acknowledged. Modriot, please step in"

Modriot closes her scroll and pockets it. She says "woman. Get here. Winter says "I have a name" Winter complies, and heads on the platform. It begins to lower into the darkness. Modriot grasps Winter's restraints firmly with her left hand, and her upper right arm with her right hand.

The platform bottoms out, and it's pitch black under ground. With a small nip the air. Suddenly they're met with spot lights surrounding them. Modriot pushes Winter ahead of her, somewhat brandishing her, saying "I have another Schnee. Look, I need to talk to your lieutenants"

The White Fang circles them out of the darkness encroached by the spot light. Cautiously they form a perimeter.

Winter arches her back to get closer to Modriot, and says "should I be concerned? I don't like this"

Modriot looks around, shifting her attention from guard to guard. She speaks up and says "Blake is dead. But I have her killer... Another Schnee" Modriot tightens her grasp on Winter's restraints and whispers with as little mouth movement of "something's not right here. Hit the ground if anything happens"

A section of soldiers directly ahead of Winter and Modriot parts, and a White Fang Lieutenant steps out slowly. He says "we trusted you... And you lie to us? You say Blake is dead, but alas here she is..."

The lieutenant steps to the side, and Blake is wheeled out in a wheelchair, heavily clad in bandages, bearing a look of utter resentment.

The lieutenant speaks again with "let's see you get yourself out of this one... If you can"

Modriot closes her eyes and smirks for a moment. She walks in front of Winter and says "it is not I that did that to her. An old associate is responsible for that. I was captured... As was Blake. When I awoke, I was...defeated by her associate. I found that Blake was missing. I discovered this Schnee nearby, and took her here"

The White Fang members to look at eachother. The Lieutenant yells "but you said Blake was killed. We all know what's going on here. It's time to face us for who you really are"

Modriot smirks and says "Theseus at last"

The lieutenant draws his chain-saw, and says "Come on out. It's time to eliminate them both"

There is a slow-clapping heard. Modriot already knows... Modriot says with a venomous tone "Ruby..."

Ruby steps into the lights and says "my my. I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to walk again. But you're alive too? Splendid! We can have fun again"

Ruby is bearing bandages around her midriff from the pounding she sustained.

Modriot tells winter, who is close to losing her cool, "get down... Slowly" winter momentarily panics and shouts "yes" as she hits the deck steadfast.

Modriot begins to draw her kodachi slowly. The lieutenant says "don't be stupid. You make one move, and you're dead. You'd never defeat all of us"

Modriot finishes her draw and aims it at the lieutenant and cocks her head, and says with a great amount of confidence "I am not concerned with defeating you cur. For I have already done so"

Modriot side steps to the left, and immediately reaches behind her and throws a knife at the lieutenant.

He charges and deflects it, then yells "get her!" As he overhand swings his weapons, Modriot blocks the attack, she head butts him to knock him back. She hits the ground and sweeps the one coming from the back. She ducks and rolls outside the perimeter taking a defensive stance. The group, now all having their weapons drawn are all ahead of Modriot, surrounding Blake.

Modriot aims her blade at the group and says "don't drop your guard. Stay fully alert"

The Lieutenant pushes his way out of the group and swing his chain saw horizontally. Modriot impales her blade into the ground in front of his weapon's path stopping it. She grabs him by the throat and throws him into the group knocking most down. She rushes in, and grabs Blake from wheel chair and begins to run from the group. After she gains about 15 yards from them she turns around and abruptly sets Blake down. Blake remains silent.

The group rushes towards Modriot. Modriot draws her pistol and fires a round inches from Blake's head. The group fumbles to a halt. Blake is holding her head agonizing in pain from the concussive blast of her pistol.

Modriot shouts "one step further and the next one is going in her"

The White Fang troops relax their stance, and the Lieutenant says "you hold no cards any more. She no longer possesses our ideals. Kill her then. We will be waiting"

Modriot smirks and says "hey, Blake. Did you hear that? They abandoned you. You know what that means right?" Modriot reaches down and grabs Blake by the arm and gets her standing. Modriot says "what was your challenge again? Oh how times change"

Blake seemingly fine from her apparent injuries, draws Gambol Shroud and says "if you've abandoned me, then I've no reason to be her enemy"

Modriot says "you see... Me and her have a very interesting relationship. Wish I could express it in words. But your time is up. Blake, please revoke as many of their lives as possible. I'm done playing here"

Blake crouches, and jumps into the crowd, immediately dispelling the first attack she receives with her Semblance.

Modriot casually twirls her blade in hand, and heads towards the approaching lieutenant, and horizontally slashes him in the midriff, defeating his armor. He collapses immediately, but is still alive. He grunts, and says "kill me, or I'll kill you" Modriot focuses on the next group and says "Either are beyond your power. Sit there and watch"

Modriot sheaths her blade, and prepares to contend with the group ahead, but Blake runs them through in an instant with aid of her Semblance.

Modriot yells indirectly "Ruby!? Where have you gone now? You're no longer hiding behind the White Fang. They're dealt with, and I'm coming for you! Blake... We'll settle our score after this. But finish these rats off" Modriot finds disparity in what handful of troops remain. Blake is finishing them off with great effort.

Ruby is seen scurrying on the ground, away from the group.

Modriot sees her and fast-paces towards her. Ruby backs herself into a wall.

Modriot closes in on Ruby. Ruby is panicking, and being squeamish, and tearing up.

Modriot says "times up, girl..." Modriot impales Ruby in the shoulder. Ruby grabs the bare blade, and screams, while flailing about. Ruby shouts "please, Yang... Please help me. You said you would always be there for me!"

Modriot removes her blade, and slashes her calf. Ruby tips over on her side, holding her new wound.

Modriot says "we all will pay for our treachery... Even I am not an exception"

Modriot drops her blade, and strikes Ruby with a right hook across the face. She picks up her blade again, and says "your insecurity is only matched by my resolve. I pity you..."

Ruby becoming less active, still exhibits a demeanor of terror, being confronted with someone who own beyond her.

Modriot reaches down, and grips her throat, suspending her off of her feet, while keeping her against the wall. And slowly points her blade at Ruby's midriff and pushes it through her. Ruby, kicks her legs, and screams in pain, gripping onto Modriot's hold onto her.

Modriot slightly twists the blade.

Ruby attempts to reach for Crescent Rose, with shaken arms.

Modriot suddenly removes her blade, and grip, dropping her in a pool of her own blood.

Modriot says "i will not kill you. You're already dead, girl. May every day you live cause you pain.

Ruby tears up, laying on the ground. She says "I'm sorry..."

Modriot sheaths her blade and says "you have nothing to apologize for. You've impressed me quite enough. Which is why you will live. But you you will have to survive, however..

Blake approaches Modriot, bloodied and says "let's settle this..."


	18. Preacognitis Black II Entering Zero-G

Blake panting heavily, and aiming Gambol Shroud at Modriot says "it's our final conflict... Everything was for you. I will devour my prey whole, and continue"

Modriot continues to twirl her blade, and says "continue what? White Fang abandoned you. You've abandoned your team, long ago. You've no purpose. Lay down your blade, and submit.

Blake says "I don't have the fortitude to continue to this. We will finish this in a single blow"

Modriot says "that's not how either of us wanted to win... Stupid girl. You wanted to win... And it's just me and you now... No armies... No forces.

Blake, now panting, walks towards Modriot slowly. She says "the opportunity is all I ever wanted"

Modriot closes her eye. She whispers "I'm telling you. That is a mistake"

Blake swings Gambol Shroud over head, and is suddenly met by a pulse rifle blocking her strike. Blake is utterly shocked. Her expression quickly turns into rage. She yells "Schnee!"

It's Winter. She blocked Blake's strike. Modriot still has her eyes closed, calm as can be. Blake yells "get... Out of the way. I have to make her pay!" Winter pushes the rifle toward Blake, breaking their stalemate, forcing Blake back. Winter wields the rifle and takes aim. Modriot finally opens her eyes and says "for what? Your team? If that's what this is all for, you've been doomed from the start. Pay for what? You had a choice to remain a team. You didn't. You had a choice to kill me. You never took them. You had a choice to never track me down. You didn't. You even located me, and organized a resistance. You didn't have to. You're an avenger, Blake. But the simple fact is, you're drawn to me. Be as dove-tongued as possible. You used me, to further your goals within the White Fang, which in turn was a force to be used against me. Which you did not"

Blake revolts with "shut it. I'm here now, aren't I? Schnees getting involved where they aren't wanted as always. I truly considered forgiveness... But I never lost sight of my goal. To defeat you... Everything I endured from you was to wait for this exact moment"

Modriot looks at the Winter in arms and says "hello... How did you escape that skirmish?" Winter, still focusing on Blake indirectly "fallen dropped a blade. I severed the restrains. Now isn't the time..."

Blake charges and yells "are you screwing with me?!" Winter fires off a volley at Blake causing her to diverge. Winter says "stay right there. You're going to be taken into custody. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. Please, Ms Belladonna..."

Blake rushes towards Winter this time, and is met by a volley of her shots. She dispelled them with her Semblance. She closes in and jumps on top of winter, and has the spine of Gambol Shroud to her throat before they hit the ground. Blake yells savagely "don't say my name, Schnee! Blake makes a firm draw against Winter's throat slitting it. Winter immediately grabs her throat and rives in pain. She says "Modriot.. Kill her! Quickly!"

Modriot, struts towards them, and kicks Blake off of Winter, shattering a couple of ribs on impact. Blake rolls to a stop several yards away, still holding her weapon. Modriot crouches near Winter, and shoves her hands away from her throat and says "you'll live. She only severed the skin" Winter tugs at Modriot's clothes, coughing, and trying to say something. Modriot places her hand on her chest and says "stop. You're fine. Watch... Just watch. That's all you're good for now"

Modriot stands up, and heads towards Blake, who's face down, groaning, and coughing. Modriot impales Blake's lower back with her blade. Blake reaches ahead of herself, and screams a pathetic scream. Modriot asks her "why do you not release your weapon?" Modriot removes her blade, and slashes diagonally across her Back. Blake quivers. Modriot sheathes her blade. She leans down, and picks her up by the back of hair, and cradles Blake on the ground. Blake has a melancholic expression, and tilts her head towards Modriot and whispers faintly, "because you're too predictable" and, still holding onto Gambol Shroud runs Modriot through, dead center in the chest.

Only then does Blake release her Gambol Shroud, and exhale as in great relief. Modriot still cradling Blake, reaches down and pulls the blade out. Blood runs out from her mouth. Modriot says "are you done yet?"

Blake, quite anemic, and limp, looks up at Modriot and says, "yeah... I'm satisfied...thank you" Blake holds her lower stomach where the exit wound is from Modriot's strike was.

Modriot sets Blake down entirely. Modriot holds her wound as well, and says "well... You finally got me. I had fun.. I'll be honest"

Blake, breathing heavily, looks over once again, and catches her breathe and says "I lost.. Not an undeserving end, for one like me.."

Modriot looks down at the ground very dispassionately. She says "I've taken a lot of injuries with my campaign here. Most aren't fully healed... Now this? I think you grazed my heart... You lost? You babbling bitch"

Modriot stumbles over to Gambol Shroud, and picks up the blade. She notices it's sheath within arms reach of Blake. She picks up the sheath, and rejoins the two pieces"

Blake asks with concern "what.. What're you doing?" While still remaining motionless.

Modriot sets Gambol Shroud in its entirety right beside Blake, and sits on top of her. She places her hands around her throat, and says "It's been fun. You're satisfied... We're done. I'll spare you further suffering" modriot slowly clamps down on her throat. She says "You'll only pass out. When... If you awake... Come find me again. Perhaps when you've come to your senses. I enjoyed your kindness. No one has bothered to do me favors. So I'll return the offer. You'll live, and you're no longer my enemy... Truthfully... You never were"

Blake loses consciousness. Modriot stands up and walks towards Winter, who's fighting to stay alive. Modriot grabs her by the collar and props her up, yelling "you're not in danger you fool! Stand up!" Winter is still clamping down on her superficial neck wound. Modriot says "hold it. You'll live. Get to the surface. The rest of the White Fang will be back here. We need to leave"

Winter nods, and stumbles off to the elevating platform.

Modriot darts her head around, and sees a small munitions cache, and a red cloth from behind it. Modriot looks at her bloodied hand, and stumbles to the cache. Ruby notices someone has found her. She looks up in a glazed expression, for several moments until she realizes who it is. Her expression quickly turns to an odd combination of surprise and terror. Ruby jumps in her skin, and falls over, trying to scoot away. Modriot lunges down, and swipes her by bunched up fabric of her cloak in front of her neck, and suspends her off her feet. Modriot says "you're coming with me" she releases her wound, and right hooks Ruby, knocking out her cold.

Modriot shakes Ruby slightly in her grip to see if she's truly unconscious. Modriot throws her over her left shoulder, and heads towards the platform that Winter went towards. Modriot lowers it, and Winter looks inside, and sees Modriot carrying Ruby.

Modriot sets Ruby down and says "Winter. We're taking hostages. I understand you're injured. But if you can, get her on our ride. Now.. One moment more" Modriot looks at the unconscious Blake in the distance, and thinks to herself "if I leave you here, they'll do horrors to you... Though thats satisfying, you're still useful... Damnit" Modriot heads over to Blake, picks up her weapon, and inserts it into her FROG, and cradles her once again, and heads over to the platform.

She hits the control panel, and ascends to the surface, where Winter is struggling to set Ruby in the back of the waiting transport.

Modriot walks over holding Blake, saying "he's still waiting for us? Faithful men" she lays Blake in the back as well.

Winter places her hand up, with the other on her throat and says with difficulty, "can't speak. Forgive me"

Modriot and Winter get in the transport. Modriot in the back, winter in the passenger seat. Modriot opens up the door separating the cabin from the back. The driver immediately says "Ma'am?! Are you alright?!" He quickly starts the engine and begins driving. Winter waves both her hands in protest. She takes a deep breath and says with great difficulty "I'll be fine... Take.. Us to Atlas. SDC HQ..." The driver says "right!"

Modriot places her hand on the driver's shoulder and asks "how long is this? We're in Vytal. So we'll need to board an airship"

The driver says "only about 8 hours in total"

Modriot sits down and says "very well...I have business at SDC anyways... At least now I do. Winter? You better make sure Atlas is more friendly than Vale..." Modriot closes the door, and crosses her arms and legs, and attempts to sleep off the journey...


	19. Preacognitis Black II Frost-Kissed Roses

Modriot is awoken by the vehicle coming to a stop, and engine shut down. She opens her eyes and looks at her wound. The blood is dried up, and stopped bleeding, but isn't healed. She proclaims indirectly "my chest is killing me... Perfect"

The back door opens, and it's very bright outside, thus illuminating the transport. Modriot notices Blake and Ruby still laying on the ground, with traces of blood on the floor from their wounds.

Modriot steps out of the vehicle into a large, elongated, elegant courtyard adorned with SDC livery and banners. Ahead, along the main path with a fast pace, comes a familiar face, accompanied by several armed Atlas troops.

Winter comes out from the vehicle and steps in front of Modriot just as Ironwood and guards approach.

Winter immediately diffuses the tense encounter by stating "Our friend here, is no longer an enemy. So stop right there"

Modriot states Ironwood in the eyes and says "Winter. Who was that for?"

Winter looks back, and says "You, naturally"

Ironwood lashes out with "arrest her at once" winter interjects with "I thought we agreed-" Ironwood sternly looks at Winter and cuts her off with "did you honestly believe I would work with a criminal? She'll be tried, and executed for her crimes"

Modriot says "Authority. Sorry, I will not comply. I'm here to help you, believe it or not. But I'll need something from you, oh, General"

Ironwood says "nonsense. Arrest her" as he turns around and walks away casually. Three shoulders close in on Modriot and grab her. Winter protests with "We had an agreement!" Ironwood stops, to look back momentarily and says. My, how low the Schnees have fallen. Victim of murder, and assisting murderers... Detain the Schnee as well" Modriot lashes with "I'll ensure this war ends, in exchange for letting me walk. I've had enough blood. Winter is innocent. Don't encroach on her freedom" Ironwood raises his hand, and says to the arresting troops "stop" and walks to Modriot and says "ensure what? What I have handled? You have no weight in the matter"

Winter looks at Modriot frantically, and then says to Ironwood "don't tempt her. Do as she says. Please"

Ironwood says "you Schnees keep disappointing me. Who's side are you on? I'm well aware of her nature. This whole time we've been talking, my men have been lining up shots. They will unleash hell upon her if I give the word"

Modriot drifts her gaze around and notices several sharpshooters on the roofs, surrounding her. She says "wise. It's what I'd do. You're wrong on one thing, however. If you were aware of my nature, you'd know that they are not enough to stop me. I'm actually being nice... Nicer than I should be... So I suggest you give me what I want, and disperse your men"

Ironwood asks Winter "scared? Is that why? Let me guess, that wound is from this lone wolf?" Modriot shakes her head in disgust.

Winter says "no. That was done by Ruby. A class III criminal"

Modriot, surprised says "what? She's infamous?"

Ironwood interjects and says "well where is she? Was she killed?" Modriot chuckles and says "well, funny she gets brought up. May I show you something? Winter. Open the doors"

Ironwood asks "what is this?" He sees Blake and Ruby badly injured and unconscious. Ironwood approaches them and inspects them. He says "we've been hunting them for years. They're squarely at the top of my shit list"

Modriot raises both her hands in front of her and says "you're welcome to them. They're alive. What I need from you is simple non-classified information. About an individual. And I'll need to interrogate these two. After which,

I'll leave. And I'll never attack Atlas again. I'm no longer working with Blake" she puts her hands down, and continues with "due to Ruby's actions, the White Fang has effectively turned their back on myself, and Blake. And now I want them dead. As does Blake"

Before Ironwood can reply, Winter asks "So, what, you're going to let your enemies get away? Subject to law and regulations to which you yourself fell victim too, and despise as well?"

Modriot turns to Winter and says "their response is the problem. In truth, the war is Blake's fault. She amassed and manipulated her old White Fang contacts only to kill me. But she later released I was more vital assisting them, then me dead. Upon this clever realization, she was conflicted. Use me, or kill me"

Ironwood, very confused says "wait. You mean to tell me you were being used? And you were aware of it?"

Modriot tilts her head and gives him a glazed look. She says "I know what this is implicit of. But I only did it hoping to find information... And maybe strike her down when the moment was right. Sadly... She's not pure evil. And it's no fun that way"

Ironwood says "I'll grant you your requests. You however will be under observation. Do you understand? If Ms. Schnee wasn't here, you'd be dead. So enjoy. Let's get...this over with" Ironwood turns around and heads up the courtyard towards the SDC world headquarters.

Modriot grins and picks up Blake. She says "get Ruby. I'm tired of being around these trash"

Winter protests and says "No. Sorry. I don't want to get blood on my coat"

Modriot who is badly injured herself, and straining from her lack of strength to hold Blake, laughs and says "you have your own blood all over your best. Grab the bitch, princess. I'm done standing around here.

Winter hesitantly picks up Ruby.

Modriot pushes her way through the guards and says "move, or I'll throw this at you" Modriot and Winter attempt to catch up to Ironwood.

They reach a palace, adorned with more SDC standards. Ironwood opens the vast doors, and enters the main hall. Appears more of a throne room. Many distinguished individuals are walking about. It appears a place of commerce and business.

Modriot looks around in awe. She drops to her knees, and sets down Blake. Blake lazily moves her head to the left. Modriot falls to her hands, and begins to heavily breath, having a panic attack.

The people begin to notice this, and observe in disgust. Ironwood, fairly embarrassed of this, says indirectly "what is this? Get up, quit making a scene. Whatever it is you're doing, it stops now" he grabs her by the cloak, and props her up. She immediately falls down as she was previously.

Winter, offended, says "what's the meaning of this? We're short on time. You were fine before"

Modriot suddenly stops panicking, and darts her gaze up at Winter with a savage expression and says "I hate places like this. I've bad experiences with places like this. I thought I'd never be in a place like this" she grabs Blake, and stands up. She darts her gaze around to the people staring, and sternly says "got anything better to do?" Ironwood says "Enough" and heads to the front reception desk, and says to the concierge "two wounded. We'll need a private room. All of us"

The concierge says "Ms Schnee, are you alright? Did you authorize Atlesian presence here?" Winter says "he's speaking on my authority. Do as he says. This is under his jurisdiction at any rate"

The concierge hands Ironwood a keycard, and she gestures to a door on the right of the desk, saying "in there is a simple office. Use it as long as you need" ironwood nods, and looks back at Winter and Modriot, quite tired of lumbering around Blake and Ruby.

Ironwood approaches the door, and opens it. It's a simple office, with a terminal, and chairs, a desk. Winter wanders in, and sets Ruby down on a chair. Modriot walks in, and says to Ironwood, get a bucket of water" as she sets Blake down on a chair.

Ironwood chuckles and says "you don't get it do you? I don't take orders from you" Modriot glares at him and says "I know you don't. I'm attempting to expedite this" Modriot walks over to a pail, and drumps it. She pauses and grips her wound, and scoffs. She approaches Winter with the pail and says "fill this with water, and return it" Winter asks "what for?" Modriot cups her own face, and says desperately, while shaking her head "...will you people just do as I say. I've been focusing on not dying for a while not... I barely...barely have strength left. By your acts, I'm hanging in there, Winter... So I'll forgive you. But Just do as I say"

Winter smugly grabs the pail, heads out the room. There is a stale silence in the room. Modriot cocks her head to Ironwood, and asks "do you have a sidearm?" Ironwood, refusing to look at her, says "no"

Modriot says "follow my lead. I'm going to give you my pistol. If I reach for it, will you allow it?"

Ironwood, very exasperated, says "yes". Modriot says "very well" she slowly reaches for her pistol, and grips it with just her index and thumb, and slowly removes it from her belt. She dangles it in front of Ironwood and says "take this, aim it at Blake, and hold" Ironwood takes the pistol, and lowers it to his side, and asks "what is this, an execution?"

Modriot says "No. A solution. I get information. We both do. The moment I do, you'll never see me again. I promise. In return, you'll see the end of the war"

Winter walks back into the room holding the vessel of water. She sets it down, and asks, as if pulling rank "I never said this is acceptable. Ironwood... You too?"

Modriot says "Winter. Draw your sidearm. Take aim at Ruby. Ironwood. Now." Winter and Ironwood hesitantly comply.

Modriot grabs the vessel of water, throws some on Ruby, and abruptly sets it down, and grabs her by the collar and backhands her, yelling "get up! I have use of you still, cur! Wake up!" She back hands her again. Ruby slowly wakes up, and is met at gunpoint by Winter. Ruby begins to panic, and starts trying to move further back into her chair as if trying to escape. Modriot cups Ruby's mouth firmly, and asks "Yang. Your sister. Where the hell is she?" Modriot releases her grip. Ruby manages to calm down and says with a calm, but frantic voice "you... Where am I? This isn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to be... You're supposed to be in this chair... And me holding the gun" - Modriot presses two of her fingers into a wound on Ruby's leg, while pressing her against the wall. Modriot says "Winter. Appease to her. Get her to say anything about Yang. Anything at all. She's in a fragile state. She'll cooperate with you if you don't hurt her" Ruby simply sits there with one eye open, in great pain.

Modriot approaches Blake and Ironwood saying "let's get her up next. Though if she opens more wounds... She won't make it"

Meanwhile, Winter looks over at Modriot, then lowers her sidearm, crouches in front of Ruby and says "look. I'm just doing my job here. So I'll start with this. Where is Yang? What can you tell me about her? Who is she?"

Ruby asks while fidgeting and in a heightened mental state "first can you tell me who you are? You look like... Someone I knew. But they're gone now" Winter looks down and laments. She says "you were Weiss' teammate. I am her older sister...I'm well aware of what happened to her. Look, I won't hurt you. I promise. Just tell me what you can. If you don't know where she is, I can help reunite you with her"

Ruby, in her highly beaten state, lights up, and says "can you? Oh dear... She left me about seven years ago. She was never forgiving to what that... Your friend did to us. She flipped, and left. I hear she's attacking the White Fang as of late... That's... Please. That's all I know"

Meanwhile, Modriot has been lightly slapping Blake around to get a response out of her. Blake finally manages to wake up. Also met at gun point by Ironwood. She says sarcastically "Ironwood. Is this some sort of joke?" Ironwood smiles and says "hello... It's about time we...catchup. Modriot is it? Is this the criminal who broke you out?" Modriot says "regrettably"

Blake looks at both Modriot and Ironwood and says "have you done enough to me? I'm done. I quit. I accomplished my goal.. I got back at you. Both of you" Ironwood says "you started this war by stirring the fragile state of the Faunus AND White Fang. We are merely quelling this rebellion... For the second time in history"

Blake rolls her head and focuses on the ceiling and slouches, with heavy breathing. She says slowly "screw...you" Modriot asks Blake "Blake. Where is Yang? Just tell me where I can find her"

Blake says "Ironwood... Say...what is going to happen to me...?"

Modriot asks again "where is Yang?"

Ironwood says "Tried and a life sentence. Execution is possible" Blake asks "What is the White Fang doing?" Modriot says "Good question actually. Ironwood. Get her to talk. I'll check on something"

Modriot sits at the terminal desk, and accesses the central Atlas command intelligence. She types in 'lone wolf attacks: location Atlas'

The results mention a individual ambushed a military convoy. No survivors. No leads'

Modriot pauses, and begins to type another inquiry.

Meanwhile, Winter stands up and reaches out her hand to Ruby and says, "let's get you medical"

This alerts Modriot, who says "Winter. What are you doing?" Winter aims her pistol at Modriot and says "after everything you've ever done to her. To everyone; look at her. She can't even walk. Look at her...if... If it weren't for this mistaken situation, you could almost be called entirely evil. She doesn't have her sister. She has blood loss, severe injuries, and even more mental trauma! And it's all your fault! " winter lowers her pistol. Modriot says "walk around with a criminal in SDC headquarters? What's your plan? Both Winter and Ironwood chuckle.

Ironwood lowers Modriot's pistol, and slaps it on the desk where she sits. He says "she is a class III criminal. This means a dangerous, wanted individual only know to the higher authorities. The public has no clue who she is" Modriot says "big mistake. I'm telling you. Very well. Take her away" Ironwood approaches Ruby, and puts her right arm around his shoulder. He says to Winter "it's fine. I'll take

It from here. Just open the door"

Winter gets the door, and Ironwood takes Ruby out, and pauses at the door frame, gesturing to a off-duty solider, and heads out. Winter follows. In comes this soldier saying "I was instructed to guard you, ma'am" Modriot very confused says "were you now? Interesting. Take a seat"

The soldier says "ma'am." And takes a seat. Modriot reaches on her right boot and grabs a blade. She quickly throws it at the soldier and pegs him in the heart. Blake says "I think my wound opened up again... Damnit" Modriot lowers her head and says "how?! You didn't move?"

Blake says "I'm not sure... Hey... Tell me I did good. I really got you, huh?"

Modriot types into the terminal 'lone wolf attacks. Location: Vacuo'

The terminal mentions countless attacks by a single individual.

Modriot answers Blake "yeah. I suppose you did, girl. I have to admit. It's been fun" Modriot thinks to herself 'Vacuo, hm? that's my best bet right there. Never mind the White Fang. They're not present in Vacuo at this time. That many reports? It has to be her'

Modriot continues with "I truly wish it were under better circumstances. I wouldn't of minded you fighting along side me" Modriot stands up, and begins to head for the door. Blake reaches out, weak as ever, and asks "before you go... Can you leave me your pistol?"

Modriot turns around and sharpens her gaze at Blake, knowing full well what she's asking. Modriot plays koi and asks her in return "for what? You're not in fighting shape" Modriot walks over to the desk, and grabs her pistol and Blake's hand, and sets it gently in her grasp.

Blake uses the last of her strength to sit upright in the chair. Modriot turns around and heads towards the door slowly, and says "wait some moments after I leave. Alright?"

Blake, with a shaken arm, brings the pistol up to her head, and says very weakly "my vision is fading, my heartbeat is irregular... I have maybe five minutes left... Hurry"

Modriot opens the door and leaves. She approaches the concierge and hesitantly asks "...where is the cross continental train depot?" The concierge says "to the left of this desk. You'll see a small flight of stairs leading directly to it"

Modriot begins to head there. The distinct, and powerful blast from her 12.7X40mm pistol is heard throughout the lobby, causing much screaming and convergence on the room.

Modriot makes a slip through the havoc, and reaches the depot moments later. She draws the Lien chit from her garb, and boards the train, and purchases a ticket for the central Vacuo depot, with a completely blank expression...


	20. Preacognitis Black II Ink-Flame Aegis

Modriot, now on the train, has been approaching a central cluster of tall buildings in the distance ever slowly. She's arrived deep into the harsh, nearly inhospitable desert. Small outposts, and shacks pass by the train's window every few moments.

Modriot notices a few casually dressed citizens on the train keeping their distance from her, constantly eyeing her. Modiot, not quite sure how to act, or what to say with in regards to Blake, says to a pair of people near her, and asks "Hey. You two. Are you familiar with any suspicious individuals in Vacuo? I'm hearing reports of lone wolf attacks on White Fang activities. And other destructive behavior. Normally I wouldn't care, and frankly nor should anyone else care about a criminal attacking criminals. But this individual is Vacuo's largest criminal. Do you know anything?"

Both the passengers, look at each other as if waiting for the other to speak. Finally one says "We thought...we thought you were them" Modiot stands up, and grabs a rail, and says "indeed I am not. I'm coming from Atlas. I'm here to track her down, and take her down"

One passenger ask "Atlas? Many reports of disruptions there too. Murders, and heavy White Fang activity there too. Rumors say it's the same person...but I think I is. I think it's White Fang agents coordinating attacks" Modriot thinks to her self 'they're likely referring to me. Strange these bundlers don't have access to information of other Kingdoms all too well'

The other passenger notices Modriot's mostly healed wounds, and dried blood all over her boots, robes, and face. He asks "are you a Huntress? It's strange for you guys to find people"

Modriot says "no. I'm just asked to find someone. I'm freelance"

The train slows down, and comes to a stop at a concrete platform, in the edge of the small, but packed city. Modriot notices vast sand dunes in the distance, and sand covering the roads. It seems abandoned. The interior of the train seems to be pressurizing. Modriot asks "what is this? What's going on?"

The passengers start putting on pieces of cloth around their face. One says "don't you know? Constant sandstorms, and 150 degree temperature in the shade. Only go out of you have to" he rips a large square piece off and throws it at Modriot.

She picks it it up, and fashions it around her face, and throws up her hood. She says "hey...thanks"

The doors on the train open, and immediately comes an intense blast of scorching heat, that fills the train. Modriot's wounds start burning, and sand scatters all in the train. She moves her hand to block the sun. She walks out Into the inferno on the concrete platform. Utter silence aside from the wind.

The few other passengers walk out, and hop into the bare sand and walk towards the outskirts at some small buildings.

Modriot walks to the end of the platform, and jumps down onto the main road leading in the seemingly desolate Vacuo.

As she walks down the road with a slow pace, she looks at the buildings on the right, seeing

If they're occupied, or perhaps an establishment.

Modriot notices some people casually walking around near the side of the main road. Modriot shouts "can anyone tell me about this criminal? I don't know their name. I hear someone is attacking a criminal organization here? But the White Fang isn't here, are they? And they're causing disturbances for you people, right?"

They look at her with blank expressions. She drops her hood, and says "I'm here to find them"

They look amongst themselves and and one says "it's a she. And only comes out during the day, oddly enough. Though she doesn't come within the city usually. She sticks to harassing the surrounding homes and caravans"

Modriot points at him, and says "you. What does she look like?"

Another man interjects and says "nobody knows. She wears a shredded cloak thing, the same color as the sand. And a white Grimm mask"

Modriot nods, and says "thank you for that information" she starts walking towards the inner city, at a steady pace. She throws her hood back up, and continues on the road. She continues to see people dart in and out buildings on both sides of the roads.

She takes notice of what appears to be a cafe of sorts, just ahead. She heads inside to find several patrons quietly glancing at her, and exhibit a slight concern at her presence.

The sand falls from her cloak into the wooden floors as she steps towards the counter. The employee points to his mouth, gesturing to remove her mask. Modriot grabs her mask and pulls it off, and lowers her hood. The employee notices everyone's slight nervousness towards her, and hesitantly asks "you're not here to cause trouble are you?" She leans on the counter, and says after a moment of pausing "you wouldn't happen to know anything about this mysterious woman going around causing problems, now would you?"

He becomes oddly defensive and says "woman? That's not common knowledge, outsider. Perhaps you should leave"

Modriot, somewhat distracted by the patrons peering glances and subtle chatting amongst them selves, says to the employee, "I'm not leaving until I find her. And how do you know it's a woman? I thought she wasn't understood much here...none of this makes sense" she stands straight up and continues with "I'm going to be blunt. I'm here to kill her. Though, I'm trying to find her...help me out however you can"

The employee draws a pen, and takes out a sheet of paper, and begins to write, while trying to avoid people seeing him do so. He finishes it, and casually turns it to her, and says "no one knows where she is, outsider. You're making my patrons uneasy. They're on edge enough with her around" he looks at the sheet of paper twice, signaling her to look at it.

Modriot looks down, and the sheet says crudely 'Order something, and meet me in back after a few minutes'. She groans and scratches her head, and slaps her off hand down on the counter and sighs. She says sarcastically "Fine. Whatever. Sure. Give me the house special then, if you're not willing to talk"

The employee appears to be less tense. He says "Sure. One moment" and casually heads to the back store room. She leans on the counter again, holding her head this time.

She hears someone get up. She hears foot steps approach her, and then silence. She turns and looks through her arms, and sees an individual, who then asks Modriot "Who are you? And why do you search for Mirage?"

Modriot stands up straight, and faces him, and says "oh, she has a and now...and why do 'you' call her that?"

He responds with "her clothing matches the sands. We mistake when we claim to spot her. Much out here is that color"

Realizing her allotted time is up, she heads towards the back of the shop, while shooing him off saying "yeah, yeah".

Modriot finds her way to the back room, where the employee is standing staunchly. He inhales and says "I know you're accomplice of hers. If you're going to kill me, just do so quickly"

Modriot draws her blade holding it backwards and brings to edge to his throat, and says "I'm not here to kill you. Though, this could change if you don't get right to it. Now then...what this all about? I'm not fond of discretion"

Modriot removes her blade from his throat, and sheathes it.

The employee looks around at the room they're in, and reluctantly says "I know exactly who you're looking for...she...we have a deal. I feel like she's going to kill me all the time...she doesn't speak much"

Modriot asks "what the hell are you on about, boy? What do you know? You're already testing me"

He backs up a couple of feet and continues with "during the night...one day she snuck in here during closing, and threatened me and others who work here that she'd kill us if we ever mentioned her. She...she stays here during the night. After closing hours, she enters here, and takes refuge. Then leaves at dawn"

Modriot stumbles back slightly, and grips her face, while smirking. She says "...unbelievable. She's that desperate? What the hell is she doing? Hey...can you show me where she goes?"

He slowly begins to look up at the ceiling. He then points and says "yep. There"

Modriot takes notice and asks "what exactly is up there?"

He says "fairly spacious attic. Never been there since she took over...hey. Are you really going to kill her? I mean...she's making Vacuo uneasy, and we fear she may go crazy and start killing"

Modriot says "I'll kill her. I'll kill her and after that I'm done. Personally, I should just leave. I hate chasing people. Well...only if it's fun. But this isn't. She dies, and that's all there is to it" Modriot jumps up and busts the hatch open to the attic. She jumps up again, and grabs onto the ledge and pulls her self up. She says to the employee below "we're done here. Go away. I'll handle everything"

He shakes his head and walks off.

Modriot draws her blade slowly, and holds it backwards in front of her. She draws her scroll with her off hand, and uses its display as a light source. She scans left to right, only seeing old crates and cargo. To her far right, she sees a bed roll, with a nap sack, and small personal possessions. She turns towards it, and scans that area with the light, seeing only a small, thin leather bound book. She stays low to the ground and walks towards Yang's loft.

Modriot slowly sheaths her blade and picks up the book, and opens it to the first page. It says very crudely as if quickly scribbled 'Ruby. Apologize. Modriot. End. White Fang. Decimate. Weiss. Find. Blake. Kill. Yang...Termination'

Modriot turns to the second page and it says 'it's been 6 years since I've left. I regret it ever since. I'm no Better than Blake. Hope you'll forgive me. That's too good though. I don't forgive you. Ruby...ill find you. I hope you're alive. Weiss...in sorry we've become enemies. Don't hate me. Modriot...the wrath of God and all her fury. You will pay for every moment I've spent here.

Modriot sharpens her gaze at the book, and slowly turns to the third page. All she sees is a hand drawn map. She turns to the next page and sees another hand drawn map.

She closes her eyes and sighs, and closes the book, and places it exactly as it was found. She glances at her scroll. It says it's 5:32 PM.

She stands up and draws her blade, and sets it on the bed roll.

She picks up a nearby pen and the book, and rips out a blank page. She places the page on the top of the book, and writes 'It all returns to nothing. By the time you read this, I'll be gone. Finish up whatever it is you desire. I shall be waiting in the southern quadrant; southeast of the train depot. You know who I am. Terribly sorry for your loss...I shall be waiting'

She closes the book and places again places it exactly as found.

She stands up, and heads for the entrance hatch, while shaking her head in refusal. She opens it and jumps down into the back room of the cafe, and casually steps out into the main floor. She pulls up her mask and makes a break for the door, and rushes outside into the searing heat, and rolling sandstorm. She immediately bolts to her left the she came; running down the street towards the meeting point.

Sprinting, she finally manages to reach the outskirts of the city. She virtually wades through the hot sand to a area just outside the city. She slows her pace, and grabs her mask and rips it off. She faces towards the city, and looks at the bright and clear sky, and sighs.

She crosses her arms, closes her eyes and thinks to her self 'You better come soon. I'd like to go home. I'm finishing what I started. Though Ozpin was assassinated, I was hoping it wouldn't get complicated. But I choose to go back after all these years. So now it's my assault against them. As usual, I complicate everything. Yang. I'm going to kill you, and I'm going home. That's all there is to it. This desert will bury you. It'll become your tomb, girl. And no one will save you. Ever. I'll grind your bones into dust if that's what it'll take to break you'

She sits down on the desert floor and awaits for dawn.

With dawn approaching, Modriot stands and looks around in response to a flash of light she saw.

Modriot smirks and says sternly, and proud "welcome. To the inverted world"

Over a nearby sand dune comes a individual clad in a fiery aura, wearing a cloak the same color as the sands and a white Grimm mask. It is Yang, just as suspected.

Modriot notices the parts of her bosy that are visible keep having small wounds open, and close constantly in response to her Aura. Yang takes notice of Modriot and begins to stumble towards her.

Yang stops moving, only a few meters from her. Modriot says "welcome. You appear to be injured. Oh no, that's fair. That's not how I imagined you. We're on the same level? Absolutely unacceptable"

Yang says nothing, and only begins to twitch slightly.

Modriot says "are you about to die on your feet?" Yang remains as she is. Modriot taunts with "did you come here so I can finish you off?" Yang, still remains as she was.

Modriot charges Yang full stride and makes contact with a kick, strong enough pulse the sand at their feet. Yang effortlessly blocks it with her forearm. Yang steadfastly counters with a blast of Ember Celica to Modriot's side, sending her flying like a rag doll, sliding across the sand. Yang says with a flat tone "do you actually believe you're strong enough to hurt me?" Yang slowly steps ever so closer to Modriot.

Modriot lays there and thinks 'Fuck! Where did she get this power from? Never mind that...my left side is gone'

Yang stops right as she's over Modriot. Her Semblance is in full effect. Yang hunches over slightly and begins to moan. Her aura becomes more unstable, causing more flash wounds to appear and disappear more quickly. She exclaims with desperation, while reaching down for Modriot's head "I...don't have all day. Let's pick up where we left off ten years ago!"

Yang grabs Modriot by the hair and suspends her up. Modriot abruptly opens her eyes, and right hooks Yang, knocking her over and shattering her mask. Modriot drops to her knees, and struggles to get back on her feet.

Yang, initially quite surprised, stands back up, with only a stern expression. A bead of blood trickles down her forehead over her eye. Yang draws a small blade, and walks in front of Modriot.

Modriot reaches for a dagger inside of her sleeve as well.

Modriot says "just our luck to meet here injured..."

Yang grabs ahold of Modriot's neck with both hands, while still holding onto the blade. She wrestles her to the ground, and lands on top of her. Yang's expression slowly turns to rage as she tightens her grip.

Modriot with bouts of coughing, manically says "those eyes...those damned eyes! That's why you gotta die!" Modriot thrusts her dagger into Yang's chest. She removes it and ice picks her a few more times in the blink of the eye. Yang's grip loosens.

Yang begins to start sobbing. Interrupted by expelling blood over Modriot's face. Yang starts muttering under her weeping breath "die...die...die..."

Modriot slowly reaches out towards Yang's neck, and applies pressure on her wind pipe, nearly crushing it. Yang tilts her head back, and releases her hold on Modriot. Yang's jaw drops, and her eyes see nothing but anguish and pain.

Modriot moves aside Yang while maintaining her hold. Yang's body instinctively complies with Modriot moving her. Modriot is now atop Yang.

Modriot says "where's all this anger now? C'mon. Kill me! You said you would!"

Yang's fingers begin to twitch.

Modriot releases her grip, and stands up straight. She brings the blade up in front for the finishing blow.

Modriot loses control of her body, and falls backwards, dropping the blade. Modriot feels numbness in her chest. And a wet spot underneath herself.

In the distance, a crackling concussive blast is heard. Modriot, looks down, and sees an impact shot. She whispers in agony, with a cynical look of defeat on her face "where...Ruby? That's not possible...how did she get here?"

Yang, dying as well, whispers in solemn "Ruby...you did it..." Yang fumbles in her clothing looking for her Scroll. She pushes a button, and it begins to pulse.

Yang looks over at Modriot and whispers "guess I win" Modriot looks back at Yang and says with almost of an actual voice. "all monsters are destined to be defeated by humans. To be bested by anything else is unacceptable" Modriot knowing she's going to die, drops all pretenses. She reaches on her belt and removes her flask, unscrews the cap with her mouth. And chugs the contents. She drops the flask.

Modriot closes her eyes in a haze.

The last things she hears before drifting into hell for all eternity, is Ruby agonizing over Yang trying to help her up...

Author note: yep. That's it. Yeah I know I suck at this...I have a few more stories planned...hopefully better than this...sorry for the long wait...

It's been fun. Not so much for fucking up the source story. But my story was one of perversion. I took something, altered it, and took great joy in doing so. It's corruption. It no longer bears the mark of what we love about RWBY. And it's quite sad.

...stay tuned.


End file.
